A Burning Need
by MynameisInu
Summary: After a year full of death and sadness, Hermione makes a choice that will change her life forever but for this she will need the help from worlds most unlikely person. DracoXHermione
1. Chapter 1: That empty feeling

**So this is the second DracoXHermione I have posted the last few days. I think this one will just be a short story! I can't wait to write more of it but you have to review first! Thanks for choosing my story!!**

**Chapter 1: That empty feeling**

Seventh year arrived with all the drama of the year before. Hermione stood at the platform, looking up at Hogwarts. Something inside her just didn't feel right this year. She felt the same love for her friends and the same hatred for the Slytherins but something was different. They had seen death just months ago and since them she had felt empty inside.

"Hermione come one. You're going to miss the carriage." Harry called to her, snapping her from her daze.  
"I'm coming." She smiled at her oldest friend as she climbed in the carriage. "What did you do this summer Luna?" she asked the girl across from her. She really didn't care to much what she actually did but it was polite to ask.  
"My father and I took a trip around the world, visiting all the weirdest places we could find" She spoke in her odd calm voice "We found some of the most exciting places…" she rambled on and on but soon after Hermione zoned out on the conversation, nodding and smiling in the right places. When the carriages pulled up to the school, Hermione smiled like nothing was on her mind and tried to enjoy being back at school.

The first week school went by with few issues. Hermione only had three classes with Harry and Ron, leaving her feeling alone all the time. Malfoy was picking on her more, seeing as they had nearly every one of their classes together. Hermione had been reinstated as head girl, leaving her with little time for thinking.

One late night in the library, Hermione was alone again. Madam Prince had gone to bed and all the students had cleared out. She sighed heavily and closed the book in her hands.

"Why does it have to feel like this?" slowly she lowered her hand from the table to lie gently on her stomach, above her womb. "Why do I want one so badly" she stood quickly and shook her head roughly. "I have a future ahead of me. I don't have the time for a baby" She said out loud gripping her hair. Saying it didn't make her burning need any better. Her body screamed for a child within it, for a spark of life for all the death she had to deal with the year before.

Like anything Hermione didn't know about, she looked for a book about it. Turns out that Hogwarts had a complete section for mothers, fathers, and how to raise a child. She took the book for mothers and read it like she would any other book and like any other research, she took notes about what she read. Every chapter she read made her only want a child that much more. A bell rang throughout the library, signaling it was closed now. Quickly Hermione put a charm on her notes so only she could see them and replaced the book to its shelf. No one had to know about this, it would be her secret.

"Hermione" Ron ran up behind her in the hall. "I haven't seen you around a lot. What has been going on?"

"I've been crazy busy with head girl duties and school work" She smiled at him sweetly. After the war ended Hermione and Ron decided that they were going to remain friends, instead of being a couple.

"It's Friday; why don't you join the land of the living tonight. We are going to make s'mores over the common room fire tonight." They walked together down the hall to stand in front of Hermione's next class.

"I think that would be wonderful. I'll be there for sure" they smiled at each other again and parted.

Even being in a crowded room didn't dissipate the hole in her life but it helped. Everyone was smiling and happy. They talked happily and Hermione joined it when she felt that it was right. Harry watched her with knowing eyes even without knowing her problems. The night came to an end quickly and Hermione found she smiling and happy by the end. Harry walked her to her room.

"What's up with you?" He asked already knowing her heart was heavy.

"Its nothing" she tired to enter her room but Harry turned her around.

"It's making you unhappy and after all that we have been through you can talk to me." Harry held her shoulders and look deep in her eyes telling her when he said was true.

"I'm empty Harry. After all the death I have seen and all the sadness, I really want just one spark of happiness." She looked back at him trying to display every emotion she was feeling at the moment.

"You have me, and Ginny and even Ron on a good day."

"My friends are one thing. What I want is a part of me, someone who will never leave me."

"You're talking about having a baby?" Harry was shocked at what he was hearing from his best friend. "How…when did this start?" Hermione opened the door to her single room and her and Harry sat on the bed.

"I watched our friends, our family die. That is something I will never come back from fully. I simply want to see a life created and nourish that life into happiness. I want to feel my child move and grow within my womb and see it at the moment of life." Hermione stopped and looked at Harry again.

"I think I understand how you feel. Whatever you choose to do…I will stand and fight for you" Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "Who were you thinking about for this? Or are you planning on falling in love first?"

"I don't want to wait for that." She shook her head at the thought.

"What about Ron?"

"No, when we decided to remain friends, we walked away from any relationship like that. I want someone who will do this for me and then leave."

"You don't want the father to be there? What about when the kid is older?" He asked all the right questions but being Hermione she had all the right answers.

"When my child is older, I will date and I will find the perfect man and the perfect father." She was confident about this plan.

"Well it won't happen tonight, so I bid you ado and good night" He kissed her forehead and left the room. Hermione sighed and decided that it was time for bed.

The next morning rose bright and unwanted by the bushy haired woman. It was just another day she had to fight the empty feeling that crept under her skin and nibbled at her heart. Her homework was completely done, leaving her nothing to do but wader around the school and try to avoid people. The weather was cold but still had bouts of warmness. Hermione choose the lake to hide at today. No one was out in the fall weather, she was able to clear her mind and think about who she wanted to father her child. There were the usual choices, the boys in her house, but each of them could not just walk away and leave her, knowing she was pregnant. She would need someone from Ravenclaw or Slytherin, who would shag her and never talk to her again. She turned her head and watched the students walk past her, thinking about each one a possibility for a moment. When the bell for dinner Hermione noticed how hungry she really was.

"I have to take better care of myself" She said to herself as she walked.

"That must be hard for a mudblood like you." A voice sneered from behind her. Malfoy stood without his two goons, arms crossed and looking as cocky as ever.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy." She shot back walking off. She was not in the mood to deal with his shit on a beautiful Saturday.

"Oh not something I hear very often" He joked following her but at a distance.

"Isn't there anything better you have to do then bug the hell out of me? Don't you hate me or something of the sort?" she walked faster towards the front doors.

"Yeah I do but making your life hell is also my job." She could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

"Shove off Malfoy." She sent him one last dirty look before running into the castle. On the other side of the door an idea hit Hermione like a ton of bricks.

Malfoy would be the father of her child.

"Hermione" Ron stood looking at her with an obvious question. "What are you smiling about?"

Hermione smiled bigger and skipped towards him. "Everything is falling into place. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner" she kissed his cheek "Have you seen Harry?"

"He is at dinner" Ron was confused but he just went with it.

"Thank you!" she ran off quickly to find her other best friend. Harry was talking with Ginny when Hermione pulled him by the arm out of the great hall.

"Draco Malfoy is going to be the father of my child" she whispered to Harry. He stopped and stared blankly at her.

"You're joking?"

"No. I want someone who will not care if I have his child." Harry turned and looked as Draco walked into the hall. He turned and met two sets of eyes looking at him. The three stared for a moment before Malfoy scowled and walked into dinner.

"I think you are crazy for doing this"

"I know but he has a good family line and he shags everything that walks."

"I guess you're right but I don't know how you are going to talk him into this." Harry shook her shoulder and went back to his dinner.

It was another two days before Hermione could find a way to corner Draco again. With the use of Harry's clock and map she was able to watch how he moved throughout the day. The only time he was really alone was when he took a walk just before dinner. That was where she would get him.

She tucked the map away when Draco entered she site.

"Malfoy" she stopped in front of him.

"What do you want Granger. You're ruining my evening."

"I wanted to ask you a question"

"And this could not be done at dinner with people around" He crossed his arms and gave her a blank stare.

"No, this is not the kind of question that can be asked around people." Hermione looked down at her hands

"Well get on with it, I would like to finish my walk"

"You don't have to agree with this but what I am asking…please don't tell anyone about it" she started slowly.

"I'm tired of this. I'm leaving" he walked around Hermione but just as he was about to leave she raised her voice and asked that one question.

"I want you to be the father of my child."

**That is where I am going to leave this chapter. I wanted it to be longer but I like this cliff hanger right now. This was just something I thought about when I was listing to a long list of songs. I have the end of this story thought up already so I don't know how much longer I am going to make this story. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Convincing the Father

**I am going to try to make this into one of those stories that gets updated almost everyday. I can't promise anything but I will try really hard to type up a chapter every night. My life is super crazy and I only get to write late at night when the kids go to bed. I love writing but life seems to take over more then I would like it too. I hope you like this chapter. I look forward to working hard on it. **

Chapter 2: Convincing the Father

Draco stopped in his tracks and turned slightly towards Hermione.

"What the bloody hell did you just say?" he spoke slowly as if he were waiting for her words to sink it and make sense.

"Ever since the end of the war I have known what I want. I saw so much death, so much sadness, that when it was all over I felt empty. I need a spark of happiness, of life to make me believe again. I decided to have a baby just a month ago. I want the father to do his job and then leave. I wouldn't want you in our lives besides being the sperm to my egg." She paused to get Draco a moment to understand what she wanted.

"You of all people want to have a bastard child with someone like me?" Draco was shocked at what she was asking. "Shouldn't you hate me or something like that" He repeated her words for when they last met.

"We don't have to like each other." Hermione crossed her arms and stared down the man before her. "We would only be together for as long as it took for me to conceive then you would disappear. No one would have to know it was your child but me."

"Why me granger?" he asked but deep down he was actually thinking about doing it. At first he was angry that she would even think of asking him to touch her like that but he understood more then anyone about seeing sadness and death throughout the war.

"You have a good family and you are good looking. I also knew that you would be able to simply walk away from the woman who was carrying your child." Her voice was slightly bitter as she spoke but it was all true.

"You really think that I am that cold hearted?" he smirked in his own sexy way.

"Really, yes I do think you are that cold hearted."

"Maybe you're right. So I don't have to, say pay for anything after this child is born. You won't contact me; you won't demand anything from me ever?" Hermione knew then she had convinced him to do this.

"No, the child would be mine and when I choose to date again I will find a father for my child." She was smiling now but worries still lingered in her mind.

"I will think about what you are asking and get back to you in a couple days with my answer." He smirked at Hermione again and walked back to her, leaning down he whispered in her ear. "I just hope you're a good enough shag to be worth it" his hot breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine in a most pleasing way.

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed." She whispered back and she heard him walk off. A sudden feeling of happiness shocked Hermione's body and she followed Draco's steps into the castle.

Draco was shocked that night when he returned to his room. He had been granted a solo room upon his return to the school and for the first time he was truly grateful for the alone time to think. It wasn't the same as it was before, he really didn't hate Granger. What she was asking him sounded like something plausible. A woman wanting a child was just nature taking it course and for her to choose him to father a child seemed like a crazy idea. This would be the only time in which he could walk away from a child. He didn't want children right now, he might never want them. He thought long and hard about what he was choosing to do and by the time the sun rose he had decided.

Hermione pulled Harry into her room again that night.

"He is going to do it" She could hardly keep her voice down. "I mean he didn't give me a yes but the way he was talking, he already knew he was going to do it."

Harry sighed "You really couldn't have found anyone else could you?"

"You know why I chose him. The war is over and we are all changed. Give him a chance to do this for me. You are my best friend and I will need you behind me when I choose to tell everyone."

"You know I will be there always" he hugged her tightly "I have to get back to Ginny. You should think about telling her as well. I can't be your girlfriend for everything."

"I will tell her when the time is right. Thank you Harry" He smiled at her once more and left the room. Quickly Hermione readied for bed but as soon as she laid her head down sleep slipped away from her. Her mind was full of images of a little baby boy in her arms, Draco's good looks and her thick brown hair. She held on to that picture in her mind, turned on her side and fell into a baby dream filled sleep.

Hermione was up early and ready for her classes. After the war ended it seemed almost pointless to return to the school but there was always more to learn from those older then you. She was about to leave her room, when a dark owl tapped at her window. She ran across the room and allowed the own entrance. It dropped its letter and left the room. In fancy hand writing her name was written.

_Granger _

_ I'll be on my nightly walk around the castle. Meet me there. _

_DM_

The letter was short and to the point and it made Hermione's heart jump.

Classes seemed to go by slower then usual with the meeting on her mind. As the seconds ticked by in her final class of the day, Hermione was nearly jumping from her seat when class was dismissed.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron grabbed her arm as she flew past him.

"I have to go talk to someone" she smiled at the thought and continued to run from the castle.

There was a large tree near the lake that Hermione had always liked. She dropped her bags at the base and started to climb the tree. She climbed to the top and found a partially clear spot from where she could watch the sunset from. If there was one thing that Hermione loved about fall was watching the colorful sunset. It was nearly dark when she heard someone approach the base of her tree.

"Planning on coming down anytime soon Granger?" Despite the loathing she should feel for him, his voice made her smile.

"Maybe I like it better up here. Why don't you join me?" Hermione yelled down to him.

"I am wearing a very expensive set of robes. I will not dirty them with tree climbing." Draco sneered.

"I will hand wash your robes if they get dirty. Live a little Draco" Hermione laughed at him openly.

"Very well but you will pay for this" He removed his cloak, his shoes, and his socks before he started climbing.

"See that wasn't hard" she didn't look at him as she spoke. "So what do you choose?"

"I thought about it hard." He turned to watch the final rays of sun dunk under the mountains. "I will do this for you" he nearly whispered his answer.

"Why?" she was not questioning his choice, simply wondering what was in his mind.

"I might never have children of my own, if I can give the gift of life to one person before I die, I can die a happy man." For once in years the Hermione had known Draco she had never heard him like this.

"You will never know how much this mean to me." She looked at him and smiled. "Afterward, you'll never hear from me again"

"I know you will make a good mother." His voice was soft and so quite that Hermione had turn her ear to hear him.

"When you meet the right person you will want to have kids with her." She smiled at him

"Maybe, right now it's about you." Draco never thought he would say those words to a muggle-born in his life.

"Wow, I never thought you would be the one to say that." Hermione chuckled lightly

"Since my father, well being my father as he is, I have see that things are not as black and white as they use to be." He looked at her quickly then turned away. "Who are you telling about this?"

"Harry knows and sooner or later everyone will know. I can't keep pregnancy a secret for to long."

"Very well. I am going to dinner and you should do the same." He climbed down the tree and dressed. Hermione jumped down next to him and grabbed her bags. "One last thing before we make more plans." Before Hermione could answer him, Draco pulled her lips to his quickly. His lips moved gently over hers in the most amazing kiss that she had ever experienced. His tongue demanded entrance past her lips, which was granted hastily. As quickly as the kiss started, Draco pulled away, smirked and strutted towards the castle.

"Draco Malfoy, you are the world's biggest arse" She yelled smiling to his back. Her lips tingled in the most pleasing way as she made her way into the castle.

**I really liked this chapter. I am trying to change Draco a bit too how I think he would be after the war. I have almost the whole story planned out I just have to write it now. Thank you for reading my works. I can't wait to read your reviews!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: And Then It Happened

**I noticed that I had not done this yet….**

**I do not own Harry potter or any of the people that live inside of it. I really enjoy messing with them though. **

**Thanks bunches for reading this story and for those who read my others…I will get to them as soon as I can figure out what to write next. **

Chapter 3: And Then It Happened

From what Hermione had read, there was a perfect time to try to have a baby and she had to wait for it. She saw Draco around school but they didn't talk, aside from a letter, sent by owl the night before Hermione started her ovulation.

'_It's time'_

She had written quickly before she sent the owl off. Her whole body tingled with the anticipation that she felt. She had only slept with one person before, which was Ron. They had hooked up after the war was over and before they decided to be friends. It had not been what Hermione had been expecting from sex, but the first time never really is. Hermione was lost in her thoughts long enough for Draco to send a response. Her owl knocked at her window waiting to be let in. Quickly she jumped up, nearly ripping the note from the owl's leg.

'_Meet me outside before dinner tomorrow night' _

He had written back and Hermione smiled from ear to ear. This was really going to happen and some part of her could not believe it. With little hope that she would sleep that night, Hermione pulled out a leather bound book full of empty pages. On the first page she wrote the two names her had chosen for either a boy or a girl.

_Rosa Leanne Granger _for a girl name she had decided.

_Jonathan James Granger _was the boy name she decided on.

Both names were written in fancy scrip and one would be taken away when she found the sex of the baby. She turned the page and began to write whatever she was thinking; her hopes and worries were written in the book. When she was done with the first page she signed it:

_I love you forever,_

_Your mother_

She smiled and decided it was late enough to attempt to sleep. The night seemed to go on forever, and since the next day was Saturday, there would be no classes to distract Hermione from the hell of waiting. She slipped into a peaceful sleep quickly, thoughts of babies and happiness filling her mind.

Draco woke before the sun rose that morning. No matter how hard he tried, sleep evaded him after that. He summoned a cup of hot tea and watched the sun rise thinking about what he was going to do that night. He had kissed her to test her but he never thought he would be left wanting more from that kiss. Draco knew what the deal was between the two of them. He didn't have to care about her as much as he was already. As much as he wanted her to be just a shag but she was going to be more then that. He sighed and started to get dressed for the day.

Hermione hated having nothing to do all day. Harry and Ginny were out for a picnic and Ron was on the field. Everyone had something to do and Hermione could not just sit and read all day till dinner. She plopped on her bed wondering what it was going to be like. Would he just want to get it done or would he be slow and gentle with her. Either way, this had to work. Suddenly Hermione jumped up and skittered to her chest, pulling out all the possible clothing for that evening's events. She had silky shirts that she wore to bed but nothing that would make her look sexy or hot to someone like Draco Malfoy. Just then there was a loud raping on her window. She saw a strange owl at her window with a package attached to its legs. She let it in and it flew to sit on her desk, holding the package out. Hermione grabbed an owl treat from a jar on her desk and took the package from its leg. Before it flew off, Hermione gratefully gave the bird its treat. The small box was wrapped in glowing paper she had never seen before. Carefully she opened it to find a small box with a short note jotted on it.

_Hope it fits,_

_DM_

Hermione could not believe that Draco had sent her something, it was so unlike him. She opened the box and found a silver negligee. With a quiet squeal, Hermione picked it up and it fell to the floor, showed just the right amount of cleavage and wrapped around her like a glove. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she knew that this night would be perfect. After redressing in normal clothing, Hermione decided to walk about the castle. The last of the nice fall days were ending quickly, much of the student population was outside enjoying it. Hermione started on the seventh floor and slowly made her way downward. She looked at every painting and door there was, she stopped and talk to a few of them before continuing. She was on the forth floor in a wing most students steered clear from. She had stopped to look at a painting when suddenly she was spun around and pinned to the wall. She remembered the feel of Draco's body and quickly melted into the lips pressed against hers. Hermione lifted her arms around his neck but Draco pinned them to the wall and continued his assault on her lips. It wasn't long before Hermione was gasping for air between kisses. Draco smirked sexily at her, giving her a moment to breathe before lowering his lips to hers again.

"Did you get my package?" He asked lifting his head but keeping her hands and body pinned under him.

"Yes I did. May I ask what this was all about? Not that I'm complaining." She added softly enjoying the feeling of Draco's body against hers.

"I wanted you to be ready. No better way to be ready then to practice." He smirked again releasing her body "I have changed our plans. You will meet me in the great hall as soon as dinner is over, we will start then" he leaned to whisper in her ear "Because I plan to keep you up all night" he slithered slowly and planted one last kiss behind her ear. "Don't be late. I might have to punish you" she could hear the smirk in his voice

"I can't wait" she muttered lustfully. Just from his kiss she was hot, she idly wondered what else he could do with her body.

Through out dinner, Hermione continually threw glances towards the place where Draco sat. He never met eyes with her but Harry and Ginny, who sat on either side of her, noticed half way through dinner that which she was looking at.

"Hermione, who are you staring at?" Ginny spoke up as dessert arrived. Hermione had yet to tell her what she was planning to do. At the direct comment Hermione looked up at her friends.

"Oh, no one, just dozing. I might go to bed early" She lied swiftly but as she did she looked at Harry in suck a way that told him what she was really about to do.

"Are you sure you are alright. I noticed that you have been acting odd lately" Ginny was worried about her friend. It was not like her to be so distant towards her best friend.

"I know I have been off but that will all change soon" She turned and hugged Ginny tightly and smiled at Harry "I will see you two tomorrow. Tell Ron to come to dinner more often, he works to hard on that felid."

"I'll be sure to do that" Harry gave her a quick look and moved back closer to Ginny.

Draco's eyes followed Hermione as she left the hall. He stood and dismissed his friends from bugging him for the night. Blaise walked with him till they stood at the door.

"Where are you going? We were going to hang out tonight"

"Something came up. I'll see you tomorrow" and he walked away from his best friend. Hermione was waiting in a dark corner of my main hall, waiting for Draco to get her. "You left early" He stood at the bottom of the stairs facing away from where she was standing.

"I couldn't wait till dinner was over"

"You mustn't be too hasty when entering a deal such as this one." He spoke wisely but laughed lightly afterwards. "Go to your room and get what you will need. I will wait in the dungeons"

Hermione walked past him and up the stairs without a backwards glance. She partly ran to her room pausing only for teachers and to wait for the staircases. Her school bag was sitting on her bed. Hastily she dumped her books out and replaced them with her new nightgown and her things for the bathroom. She stopped to breathe for a moment and decided that she was going to straighten her hair for the night. Walking to the bathroom she pondered how she would style it. She had found a spell this last summer that would straighten her hair all at once. When she cast the spell, there was a flash of light and her hair laid flat past the middle of her back. Quickly she pulled it up into a fancy twist on the crown of her head.

At last she was ready to go. The butterflies were jumping in her stomach so badly that she had to pause for a moment, hand on the door, to calm her body.

"This is finally happening." And she was gone from the room.

Draco was waiting in front of the doors that lead to his room when Hermione came into his view. She had pulled her hair up and he could tell it was straightened. He liked it straight but pulled up would not do for him. He smirked slightly when he thought of what he was going to her tonight. She smiled when she saw him.

"So where are we?"

"In front of my room, I thought this would be a better place for us to perform then in your room." He opened to door and ushered for her to go through. Hermione's chin dropped at what she saw. The bed was green silk but the pillows were black with a crest sewn into them. The whole room was rather empty but it looked just like Draco.

"This is wonderful. My room is much lighter and it seems smaller." She turned around to face him, unsure what would happen next.

"The bathroom is over there, go get ready" he pointed to a door on the far side of the room but as she started walking away Draco pulled her back and tightly to his chest. "Never put your hair up. I like something to pull" He pulled the clip from her hair and it fell in gentle waves around her shoulders. She blushed and went to change.

Draco pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room. He wouldn't admit to it but he was nervous about this as will. He pulled out his wand and cast the necessary spells to conceal their actions. Running his hand through it hair, he paced the room until he heard the door open. Hermione stood before him, a dream in silver silk.

"You look…wonderful"

"That is the first compliment you have ever given me Draco Malfoy." She floated over to him, lifting her hand to scratch her nails softly across his chest.

"At his rate, it won't be the last of the night." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Draco could feel her warm skin under her gown; he discovered she had left her panties behind. Already, Draco could feel his manhood coming to life under his jeans.

"Lay down" he ordered roughly. She complied with his demand and lay on the bed and watched as he moved. Slowly he climbed over her body until every inch of Hermione was covered by his body. He leaned to kiss her but his hands started inching up the silk and lifted her knees around his waist. A small moan escaped from Hermione when she felt Draco's sex pulsing against hers. She took some charge and unbuckled his belt, opened his jeans and gently stroked his semi-erect sex. A loud grown issued from Draco and he could feel his penis hardening in her hand. His hips moved on their own accord. His head dropped to lie on her shoulder. He managed to mutter to her.

"You have to stop that or my job will be done to quickly." She pulled back and planted kissed on to his exposed shoulder. Soon he pulled her to sit on his lap, straddling his erection. Their lips met again but this time it was faster and with passion. Draco threaded his hands into her hair and pulled her closer and she did the same. Hermione could feel his cock ready against her wet sex. She moaned into the kiss, grinding against him. Expert hands moved over her beasts, squeezing them in all the right ways to make her squirm.

"Please" She whimpered lustfully.

"Not yet, you're not ready yet." Draco lifted her arms up and pulled off the gown, throwing it to the floor. He took one second to look at her body before laying a kiss to her belly. "You have a beautiful body" she allowed his fingers to roam around her body, touching everything in just the perfect way. Hermione bit her lip and pushed back from him. He looked at her, confused. She motioned for him to wait as she trailed his fingertips down his toned body to the top of his open jeans. She gripped the edge of the pants and pulled them down slowly. Draco was soon free of his last article of clothing and Hermione blushed at the sight of Draco's erect penis. Draco tilted her head upward to look at each other.

"This isn't your first…" He started but Hermione cut him off.

"No, this is not my first time. You are just so much more equipped then Ron was"

"I would hope so" He smirked "Now this night has far too much talking." In one swift movement Draco had Hermione pinned against his head board. He locked gazes with her while one hand went to finger her slick heat. He inserted on finger into her tight pussy and smoothly pulled it back.

"Oh god…" Hermione gasped out when he added another finger, starching her more than ready sex.

"I will have you begging for me to fuck you" His thumb pressed harshly against her bundle of nerves making her moan loudly.

"Never will I beg a ferret like you" She panted defiantly gripping the wood of the headboard tightly.

"We'll see about that" he muttered and lowered his head to hover above her heat. Swiftly, Draco stuck out his tongue, licking her sweet juices and smiled when the small body under him bucked quickly towards his tongue. Draco repeated his action but this time he teased slowly. Hermione was near screaming when Draco closed his lips around her clitoris and sucked hard. With force, Hermione dug her nails into Draco's skin. With quick strokes, his tongue moved in and out of her pussy.

Hermione tossed her head back, hitting the wood. "Fuck" she groaned in both pain and the overwhelming pleasure that she was experiencing at the moment. Gently, Draco nibbled at her nerves and felt her tight walls constrict around his fingers as she came. Both were panting as Draco pulled Hermione to lie on her back. He parted is legs slowly and positioned his penis over her entrance. He locked gazes with her as he slid in slowly and, smirking, slid out just as slowly.

"Draco" she whimpered, frustrated. "Just do it" she demanded bucking her hips upward.

He leaned down and nibbled at her ear. "Say the magic word" He stopped all movement.

"Fuck me" she screamed but then added a small "please"

"As you wish" He propped hinds just above Hermione's shoulders and moved swiftly in and out of her. All that could be felt was passion in the moment. Two sweaty bodies of former enemies locked in the most intimate of embraces. Where one body ended and the other started could not be deciphered. Pleasure sounds emitted from both persons. Hands gripped, roamed and fondled until final completion washed upon them both.

As Draco's seed spurted into her womb, Hermione closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could that her child was to be made that night. With a slight kiss behind the ear Draco turned, still inside her, to spoon her form. They did not sleep, but rather lay content together and wait for the next round of pleasure to wash upon them.

After a long period of quiet Draco spoke

"What if it didn't work?" he whispered not wanting to break the peace.

"Hopefully you will be willing to try again." Hermione smiled to herself, hiding her face in a pillow.

"Until you are with child, we will continue" He thought this both a favor to her and a treat for him. He would never till her but she was one, if not the best, that he had ever been with.

"Thank you" she tightened her vaginal walls around his soft cock. Then, without removing his sex, Hermione twisted so she sat atop him. Just that sight she could feel him harden within her. "Ready to go again?" she wiggled her hips smiling.

**Wow…this chapter took forever to type. My life has been CRAZY. I am still looking for work and watching kids a lot! Not to mention that his is nearly the longest chapter I have ever written. It couldn't be helped; I wanted it to be perfect! It might be awhile before my next update but I will try to get them in as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed his chapter! I can't wait to read your reviews! Thanks Bunches! **


	4. Chapter 4:Failing and trying again

Chapter 4: Failing

Hermione had fallen asleep in Draco's arms that night. They shared small words as she left in the early hours of the morning. No one noticed her disappearing act that night but one red headed girl. Ginny muttered the password to Hermione's room the next morning and found Hermione sitting neat the window with the most peaceful expression on her face.

"I came in late last night and you were gone" she stated to Hermione, making her known.

"I was out late"

"I gathered that much" Ginny crossed her arms and leaned on the corned of Hermione's bed. "You have been odd lately. I just want to know what is going on"

Hermione looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "If I tell you will you promise not to say anything to Ron or anyone else?"

"I would never tell my brother anything." Ginny smiled for the first time and dashed to Hermione's side "now tell me what you are hiding."

"You figure it out on your own" Hermione grabbed her friends hand and placed it on her stomach. Ginny looked confused for a few moments but when she looked up into Hermione's eye she knew what she was doing

"You're pregnant?" Ginny pulled her hand away and covered her mouth. "Oh my god…Who was it? Ron…" She started but Hermione made a face at just simple thought of that.

"It's going to be Draco's kid"

"You're dating Malfoy?" Her best friend was even more shocked by this piece of news.

"No I am not dating him…just sleeping with him till I get pregnant. After which I will never see him again and the baby and I will live happily without him." Hermione smiled brightly again. "And I don't know if I am pregnant yet. We just tried for the first time last night. I will have to wait at least a week before I can do the spell to check if I really am"

"What bought this on?" Ginny asked just like Harry did and Hermione explained everything to her and by the end she was smiling happily about being the godmother of Hermione's baby. "Breakfast is about to start, we should go" Hermione got dressed quickly and walked arm in arm with Ginny down the halls.

"So how was Draco…" she whispered but as Hermione was about to answer both girls gazed upon all the glory that was Draco Malfoy himself. They noticed a small smiled graced his lips as he looked at Hermione.

"Wonderful" she said in response, loud enough for Draco to hear it. They passed each other without a word and Hermione went of about her night.

"My god…" Ginny said after awhile "How many times did you two go at it?"

"Well…" Hermione blushed brightly and muttered "I lost count at three. By then I was lucky to be remembering how to breathe." She hid her face in her hands.

"Well if that didn't do it then another night like that should be a sure bet." She made one last comment before the boys arrived at the table.

A week went by slower then time itself it seemed. Hermione would be alone at night and just stare at her wand and wish it was time to try. At last a week had passed at Hogwarts and it was time to see if it had worked.

"I want you two to be with me tonight" She pulled Harry and Ginny aside after classes were over.

"I would be there even if you didn't want me too" Ginny joked and Harry nodded to agree.

"Alright, after dinner meet me outside my room and we will see" Hermione was nearly jumping from her skin as she passed the castle door onto the grounds. There was one more person she had to tell but she doubted he would want to be there. She found him leaning on her favorite tree and eating an apple.

"Penny for your thoughts." She used her favorite muggle saying and he looked at her confused.

"What's on your mind Draco?" she used his first name alone for the first time ever.

"It's been a week" he stated and she looked up at him.

"You remembered."

"A man generally remembers when the last time he slept with someone." He smirked at her. "So, you're gonna do it tonight?"

"Yeah, Harry and Ginny want to be there with me. I don't feel any different but I guess I have to do it to find out." She looked into the sunset and was blindly fully unaware that Draco was looking at her.

"Just let me know if" he paused and leaned down closely to her ear "my services are needed again" placing a small kiss behind her ear he smirked at her once more and carried on with his walk.

Dinner passed quickly and soon Harry and Ginny were all gathered in Hermione's room. "Okay so I am going to do the spell" Hermione paced and began to babble about nothing. Harry sighed and pointed his wand at Hermione's belly. A tingling feeling filled her body but nothing happened after that.  
"Oh Hermione…" Ginny pulled her into a hug before Hermione hung her head sadly.

"It didn't work…" she whispered and cried softly, holding on to her friend.  
"You will try again" Ginny hugged her tighter. "Do you want me to walk with you to tell Draco?" she asked holding Hermione at arm's length.  
"No I will go on my own. I have to do my rounds anyways." Harry rose and hugged her as well. "I'm so sorry that this didn't work yet."  
"Thank you both for being here"

"We wouldn't have it any other way."

A few more tears found their way out as Hermione did her rounds. Rounding the fifth floor Hermione bumped into a solid form.  
"Watch where you're going Granger." The snide voice of her booty call called to her.

"I have had one hell of a night Draco…please don't" Hermione didn't bother getting up from the floor but instead wrapped her arms around her legs. Draco lowered himself to her level.

"I take it our first attempt didn't work." He threw off coldly.

"No it didn't" Hermione looked up at him.

"Don't be upset. It doesn't always happen the first time."  
"And how would you know?"

"I had a cousin who spent a year and a half trying. Now get up, you are not to cry about this." He pulled her up and close to his body. "Come with me" He tugged her into an empty room and locked the door with magic.

"We can't shag in here" Hermione protested when Draco started working at her robes.  
"The hell we can't" He covered her lips with his shutting her up. Abandoning all morals Hermione jumped up, wrapping her legs around Draco. Most of their clothing stayed on but in the mix of it all Hermione lost the panties she was wearing.

Nimble fingers worked at the buttons that fastened Draco's pants and before Hermione could call his name, He was filling her once more. If sex with Draco was good the first time, this was over the top fantastic. Their passion-filled cries filled the others ears and sooner than wanted it completion was thrust upon them like a wave.  
"I can't find my knickers" Hermione lit her wand and looked around the room.

"Good." Draco pulled Hermione down on him again "Don't bother wearing them. You never know where I will want to take you" His hands crept back up her skirt and entered her slick heat causing her to moan gently. "Now go to bed and I will find you again tomorrow" With one last stroke against her sex, Draco was gone from the room.

"Fuck" Hermione sighed and headed back to her room.

**I might not be able to write for awhile. I am going away for the summer and I might not have a computer or internet all the time. I will update when I can but until then please review on this chapter. Thanks bunches! **


	5. Chapter 5: What it feels like

**When my summer trip began I was sure I was not going to be able to write at all but I have gotten my computer fixed and I am writing again. I am goin to work on this one a lot cause I really love it…I hope you do to. Please review for me!**

Chapter 5: What it feels like

Hermione got dressed the next morning slowly, thinking as she pinned her skirt. She panties were somewhere in that class room and by request of her donor she was not to wear them any more. She left them lying on the bed until that last moment.

"I can't walk around the school without knickers on" she muttered to herself pulling them on quickly. "He can deal with working around them if he wants sex" it was still early when Hermione left her room. There was only a student or two in the halls as she walked through. The school had changed so much after the war, both for the good and the bad. Teachers didn't worry as much now and students cared more for each other. There were some scars to the walls that were chosen to remain unfixed, a memorial for those who lost their lives in those halls.

"So much has happened." She whispered to herself when she came upon a spell scar that she remembered seeing during the battle.

"It was worth it though" Draco came up behind her quietly. "It made the word a better place for everyone. Without those who fought, wither they lived or died, for our freedom will be remembered forever."  
"Wow that was beautiful." Hermione smiled at him lightly. "So where will it be this time?" she joked but just the sight of Draco made her wanting him.

"What if I said I will take you right here" His voice deepened and his eyes darkened with noticeable lust.

"I would say you're crazy and try to walk away." She took two steps away but she was pinned to the wall by Draco's larger form.

"I wouldn't let you walk away from me." He leaned down to kiss her lips but before he could she snapped at him

"What if someone see"

"Let them watch they'll learn something" he pulled her by her waist, closer to his body.

"Please Draco." She whined and he rolled his eyes but released all but her hand to pull her to the near-by closet.

"I've never done it in a closet before." He teased before hastily undoing his belt and pants.

"I find that hard to believe" she smirked at him and kissed his lips roughly. She never would have thought she would become such an addict for sex but the way Draco did sex it was hard to get out of bed after a good shag.

"What is this I find?" his hands trailed up her skirt and were now fondling her panties "didn't I tell you never to wear these around me. I am afraid Miss Granger I will have to take these and give you a punishment." He pulled them down and let them hang around her ankles.

"What are you going to do to me Malfoy?" she lowered her voice into a sweet whine playing along with him.

"I am going to have to spank your pretty little arse until I am completely satisfied" he growled in her ear and a cold shiver ran down Hermione's spine and straight between her legs.

"If that is what you want." She purred and stuck her butt out for him. When his hand came down for the first time Hermione yelped loudly but each time after he smacked her bare skin she moaned into the pain.

"You like that don't you" he whispered into her ear as his hand came down hard again.

"Yes" she muttered

"Will you ever disobey me again?" his penis was jumping out from his open pants, much more of this and he would cum before he entered her.

"Never" she moaned

"Good girl. Now spread your legs for me" Her front was still pushed against the cold stone, her hands clutching at the wall. She stepped out of her discarded panties and spread her legs, welcoming him. With one swift movement Draco entered her and both groaned in pleasure. It didn't take Draco long to build up to a quick pace. Hermione bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pure pleasure.

"Come on Hermione" Draco reached around to tease her enlarged cult. "Scream for me." He smirked and rode her harder then before. Hermione screamed in completion and Draco followed shortly after with a slew of curses. They rested for a moment more before they parted from each other.

"I will be keeping these" Draco swooped down and picked up her panties. "I didn't know you had such a passion for rough play. I will have to take that into consideration next time"

"Oh please don't do that. It's embarrassing." Hermione whined to him, reaching for her underwear. Draco pulled her in for a kiss that calmed her down.

"I will keep these because this will not be the last time today I will take you. Maybe I will find somewhere else I have never shagged" He smirked kissing her neck lightly and left her alone in the closet.

"Fuck" Hermione swore to herself and worked to right her robes and walk out of the closet with dignity.

By the time Hermione arrived at breakfast, it was half over. She sat across from Harry and Ginny but next to Ron.

"You're late." Ginny noted. "You are never late for breakfast. If anything you are first here."

"I had a few things to take care of" she crossed her legs tightly and looked at the two friends that were in the know about her little plan.

"Hermione are you bleeding?" Ron asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"I don't think so." She looked around at her friends and Harry pointed to her temple. She raised her hand to touch it and sure enough there was a small amount of blood on her fingers. "Oh I must have hit my head when I fell this morning. I tripped on the last stair this morning and fell down." She explained falsely to Ron.

"You should be more careful." He told her before going back to his food.

"Yeah" She muttered and nibbled at her toast.

One class that Hermione had but none of her other friends was herbology but Draco also had chosen to take that class. The class dragged on like any other when Draco kept sending her looks that made her want to fuck him right over the plants.

"What is happening to me?" Hermione asked herself in a whisper "I should not like to do this as much as I do" she hung her head slightly, shaking it.

"Is something wrong Miss Granger?" the teacher asked

"Just a headache. May I be excused to the hospital wing?" She asked politely.

"I'll escort her there incase it is worse then it seems" Draco stood and offered his help in a way that Professor Sprout couldn't say no.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy but I expect you back here before the end of the lesson" they were both excused and left without a word. When they were a safe distance away Hermione turned and stopped in front of Draco.

"You have turned me into some sort of sex freak Draco Malfoy" she accused and he smirked

"If that is what it takes for you to get pregnant Hermione then I will do it. However I cannot say I am not enjoying your beautiful womanhood everyday." He took a step closer and breathed down her neck "I know you want me Hermione. Don't deny yourself." His arms wrapped around her body, one sliding up to cup her breast and the other down into her skirt to gently finger her naked sex. She started panting heavily the faster he went.

"Not here" she managed to whisper. His hands disappeared from her body and when her eyes opened, Hermione noticed him walking back into the forest. "Where are you going?" she shouted to him.

"Follow and see" He called over his shoulder. She sighed and ran after him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I am not taking you anywhere, you are following me." He stated smugly. "I have made my list."

"What list?" she asked confused.

"The list of places I have never shagged before. One of them would be the forbidden forest, hence where we are going" As they passes the boarder of the trees Draco turned to the left and jumped into a small alcove hidden by a huge fallen tree. "Coming?" He called to her. Hermione looked down at him before hoping down.  
"You have gone through to much trouble to simply shag me Draco" She crossed her arms and eyed him.

"No this is not just to shag you, dear. This is to please your every nerve and drive you crazy, them I will shag you senseless." His words trembled her core and made her blush deeply. "Now come here" He demanded in a powerful voice and she listened to him. His finger tips dragged along her neck and down the v of her shirt. His fingers were as light as feathers dancing over her thin shirt and then her robe was gone, dropped behind her. "Relax" he whispered but still in a demanding voice. She forced her breath to come slow and even. He swiftly undid the buttons on her shirt, stroking each piece of flesh that was exposed. When the shirt was free of its buttons, Draco guided it down her shoulders. He circled behind her and leaned his head down to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Relax" he said again, unsnapping her bra and pushed it down her arms to join her clothes. "Feel everything" down her sides his fingers tickled. He traced every curve and dip in her body staying away from the most sensitive places. Hermione's skirt was last to drop to the ground. He left her for a moment, taking her robes and his, to make a bed on the ground. "Lie down" she did as she was told without a word. She watched with half lidded eyes as he shed his shirt and leaned over her body again. This time he used his lips to scan her skin. From her belly button to her chest, leaving her breasts alone, he kissed softly along each arm and every place on her face. "Relax" he whispered once again and set his trail downwards again. Passing the heated core, Draco lifted each leg in turn and touched every place burning to be touched. "You are truly lovely" he muttered into her skin, she smiled. Each time he touched her, Hermione could feel another part of her body come alive. She had never once felt the way she did right now, so peaceful yet so turned on. He kissed the top of each foot and climbed up to kiss her lips. This kiss was not meant to be forceful, it was meant to sweet and passionate. Hermione lay unmoving under his touch until his lips touched hers.

"mmm" Hermione moaned quietly into his kiss. This was all Draco needed to act. Still slowly he tugged Hermione's leg to his waist, letting her know how much wanted her.

"Let me show you what it's like" He whispered into her ear and stripped himself of his pants. There was nothing quick about his actions. Each touch was tender and wanting. Before he kissed her again, Draco placed a small kiss upon her stomach muttering something she could not hear into her skin.

"Draco" Hermione whimpered and he looked up at her. "Please" Her body lusted for him more then it ever had.

"As you wish." Softly he entered her and, in such a way it made Hermione gasp for air, made love to her for the sake of her child. Her completion came quickly though he worshiped her body gently. They lay together afterward and Draco watched her look into the forest. Something was different about this time…something was different about him. Never in all the years he had been with woman had he bothered to love them gently. This was going to end and they were both going to move on with their lives like this never happened, the way it should be.

Draco frowned at the thought and began to dress.

"I have to go" He left without another word to her.


	6. Chapter 6: Letters and daydreams

Chapter 6: Letters and daydreams

Hermione went her whole day and didn't see Draco again. He would usually meet her during her rounds but this time she did it alone. She sighed and went to her room alone. It had been over a week since Hermione had pulled out the journal that she was making for her baby. She dragged her feet to her desk and pulled out the book. She poised her quill to write but was suddenly at a loss for words. The only thing on her mind was him. She wrote what she was feeling.

_Sometime, long ago, we were enemies. The sight of him made me angry and I knew he felt the same. We had our share of fights. He was on one side and I, the other. The war started and loyalties were thrown out and changed. He became a good guy, well as much as he could become one. He gave me you and I will be grateful to him forever. One day I will tell you who he is but until then you are my baby, my flesh and my heart._

_I will love you forever_

_Mom_

She closed the book and left it on the desk. Sighing deeply she readied for bed.

Draco sat in his room the remainder of the day and the day after, not bothering to go to classes. What was going through his head was scaring him. He cared for her, the girl that he made a sport out of teasing and tormenting. It started out as just sex but he saw her body. She gave him all of her with no strings attached and he was now the ones tying the strings.

"Why damn it!" he threw a book across the room and fell to the floor. "I wasn't supposed to care" He whispered to the darkness. He wanted more of her, he wanted her for himself. She didn't want him and he knew that she would move on quickly. That bothered him deeply but until his task was done he would bite his tongue and fight this feeling with every fiber in his body. He would have to see her again. If he didn't he knew she would be hurt and that hurt him.

"Damn it" he swore to himself and walked from his room. He wanted to see her despite himself. It was later then he thought when he came from his room. The castle was dark and the halls were empty. This was not the first time that he had snuck through the castle after dark; he knew how to avoid the nightly patrols. He didn't know where her room was but there were just a handful of places she could be staying. He ran through the halls and stopped at every room that was a single for her house. He was about to give up when he herd a light voice calling his name.

"What are you doing?" Hermione saw him standing there, his hair a mess and looking highly annoyed.

"I was just taking a walk" He lied to cover himself

"Somehow I don't believe that Mr. Malfoy." She crossed her arms and walked towards him.

"What's it to you?" He mirrored her movements.  
"I think you were looking for me. Is that true?"

"Maybe I was. I was going to check off another place off my list."

"Oh really where would that be?" Hermione leaned against her door and waited.

"The girl's room, I always bring them to mine. It feels more comfortable for me when I can kick her out and go right to bed."

"You didn't kick me out. As I recall I slept there for at least three hours before you said I needed to leave."

"That was different." He noted and stepped closer." So are you going to let me in?"

"What if I don't want to?" Hermione was slowly losing to his lustful eyes.

"But you want to"

"Yes" she answered before standing on her toes and kissing him. She was trapped between the door and Draco but with one quick move he was under her. "But this time it's my turn. Daisy"

"Daisy" Draco questioned but before he could answer the door opened and he was pushed through. As soon as the door closed Draco was working on Hermione clothing. They both stumbled through the room clothes falling as they went. Draco fell onto the bed, Hermione over him. He couldn't help but smile at the form that was above him.

"What?" she asked when she noticed him smiling.

"Nothing" and he pulled her down to kiss him again. Hermione straddled his enlarged sex and bounced over it just to watch him squirm. "Damn Hermione stop that" he growled. Draco tried to turn over but Hermione stopped him.

"It's my turn." She rose up on her knees and allowed Draco to enter her and fill her from an all new angle. She planted her hands on Draco's chest and his went to her hips to push her up

"Fuck" He swore to himself. She moved slowly at first but soon Draco was controlling her body to make her bounce faster.

"Ohhh…..Draco" Hermione moaned loudly, digging her nails into his toned chest. Their movements became erratic before Hermione's walls clutched tightly around Draco's demanding sex, driving him over the edge.

Hermione's body fell over Draco's and together they waited for the other to calm. It was only a matter of minutes before Draco could hear the soft breathing of a now sleeping Hermione. He kissed the top of her head and rolled to the side and tried to part himself from her. The moment he tried to move, her hands tightened on his arms. He smiled again and lay with her until her hands relaxed and she began softly snoring. He stood and grabbed his pants from the floor. When he rose he noticed there was a book on the desk. Curiosity got the better of him as he opened to the first page where he read the two names she had chosen. He read the second page and stopped when he got to the most recent entry. He knew all these things but reading them was different. She knew that he meant her no harm but she also accepted that he wouldn't stay after his job was done. Before he left he sat down and picked up the quill beside the book and wrote a small entry of his own in the very back of the book.

_You may never know me but remember this, I cared deeply for your mother and I gave you to her. If you ever come looking for me, I will be waiting to welcome you with open arms. You will grow to be an amazing person and I hope, someday, I get to know you as my child. I love you already even before you are here. I never thought I wanted a child but I have turned 180 and realized that you are exactly what I want in my life but I made a promise to your mom and I can not break it. Grow up learning; grow up with every possibility in to world. You will be loved always. _

Closing the book, leaving it just as it was before. He laid next to Hermione again pulling her to his chest sighing deeply. He would sleep like for the rest of the night and when Hermione woke the next morning she curled up next to his warm body.

"Draco" She whispered nudging his chest slightly. She watched as a slight smile crossed his lips before he rolled over the top of her laughing.

"Good morning" He kissed her neck and hovered above her. "Did you enjoy your night?"

"It was better then most" She giggled covering her chest and blushing.

"Don't cover yourself. I like your breasts" he pulled her arms away and suckled gently on each of her nipples. Hermione bit her lip and smiled at him happily.

"it's been over a week. We should try the spell again" Hermione muttered and he looked up at her. She couldn't understand the expression that crossed his face when she said that.

"If that is what you want" he rolled off her and went to gather the remainder of his clothes.

"What was that face for?" she grabbed his arms and turned him around.

"I don't think you should be so worried about it. You will be more then pregnant after I get done with you" He smirked but his eyes were still wrong.

"Where else is on your list?" she pulled the sheet off her bed and covered up.

"The Great hall. Outside. In front of people" Draco looked at her as he teased.

"No that one is not going to happen." Hermione frowned at the thought of having other people seeing her like that.

"Course not. I wouldn't have people seeing you like that. I am the only one who gets that privilege."

"You are far to full of yourself Draco" Hermione pulled the sheet tighter and her gaze turned playful. "I have to take a shower"

"I should go back to my room before anyone else wakes up" He kissed her cheek. "I bid you ado" He lowered his voice into a sexy smirk. "I look forward to seeing you in the headmistress' chair tonight." Hermione blushed three different colors and watched him leave.

Draco ran into a small hard body as he walked into the hallway.

"Ow!" Ginny recoiled slightly "Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" she looked up at him.

"I was…" he fought to think of a lie she would believe.

"You don't have to say anything more. I know what you are doing for her and I think it is wonderful. Just don't hurt her in the process."

"I have no intention of hurting her. I will do as she requested and disappear from her life." Draco nodded towards the red head and walked away. Ginny knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Hermione" She called and heard the shower running in the bathroom. "I'm coming in"

"Alright" was her answer.

"How was your night?" Ginny asked knowing her response.

"Wonderful. I didn't know that Draco could be so good at the sex thing. He is turning me into some monster that wants him all the time."

"You are not a monster Hermione for wanting a man like him. He is such a god."

"You have no idea." The water shut off and Ginny handed her waiting hand a towel. "He wants me to wait to try the spell again till we are done with his list"

"Whoa…wait. What list?" Ginny followed Hermione from the bathroom and sat down at the desk.

Hermione sighed and started slowly while she dressed "He made a list of all the places that he had has not…" She looked at Ginny expecting her to know the rest. She did understand and she let her mouth fall open.

"Wow. I have never heard of Draco Malfoy caring this much about any of his other girlfriends."

"I am not his girlfriend though. He is doing me a great service at his personal expense…or pleasure. I'm not so sure any more." She smiled at her best friend, fully dressed now.

"Whatever you say Hermione." She looked at the other girl with a glint in her eyes. "So where is it tonight?"

"I won't tell you that" She smirked and walked out her door. Ginny followed, begging.

"You have to tell me! I am your best friend. You can't not tell me."

"Fine but don't tell another soul, not even Harry"

"I promise you I will never tell anyone." Ginny leaned in closer and Hermione whispered

"The great hall. Most likely the headmistress' chair."

"Oh my god! You are going to let him do that?"

"I would do anything to…" Hermione stopped mid sentence blushing deeply.

"I bet you would"

Hermione tried going about her day as it nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen that night. It worked for the most part but when ever she saw Draco, her heart would speed up and a longing would boil in her belly. She went to lunch expecting to see him but his usual spot was empty. She sighed and tried to throw herself into her friend's conversations. She had heard all of what they were saying but she was not truly listening to what was being said. When the food disappeared from the table Hermione went back to her room to wait time for her rounds. She would normally go to the main common room and visit with Harry, Ron and Ginny but this time she laid on her bed in the dark, waiting for time to pass. Life was going to get much harder once she was pregnant. She would have to tell the teachers and the headmistress, the other students would know before to long. She sighed and drifted off into happy daydream.

She was in the kitchen when a soft cry of her daughter alerted her to the latest feeding. Grabbing a bottle from the counter, Hermione rushed to the nursery in the back of the tiny apartment. The room was painted a soft shade of purple with dots and streaks of lighter colors. Her daughter was in a muggle crib and she was crying to be held.

"I am coming my dearest." Hermione cooed and picked up her little girl. She was gifted with her mothers curls but her fathers beautiful blond hair as well as his silver eyes. She slipped the bottle between her lips and watched her eat with a small smile on her lips.

"'Mione, you here" came a voice from her daydream. She knew his voice like the sound of her own breath.

"In here" she called waiting for the voice to round the corner. Draco walked into the room and kissed her cheek then the baby's.

Hermione sat up quickly, shaking her head, trying to her that image from her head. He was not going to be part of her life after this and she had accepted that. Sighing again she left for her rounds and for another night that she would remember for the rest of her life.

**Here I end another chapter to pick it up in the next one. I will try and post as much as I can but where I am typing right now I have NO internet! So I can only do so much. I have figured out what I am going to do for the end of this story…One ending will lead to a sequel but one will just end right there. You will decide when I have the ending up. I can't wait! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7: Robes and Panties

**When I post this it will be at least the second chapter in just one day…well for this story anyways. I am planning a mass update when I get internet again….well I guess that is when you will read this but I guess I will keep blabbing on. I really love this story but I am also really sad that a lot of my stories are coming to an end. I will have to think of more brilliant ideas and write the down. I can't wait till I can finish this one. It won't be very long but it will be good. I might be able to get a sequel out of this story. **

Chapter 7: Robes and Panties.

As soon as classes were over Draco went straight to the common room and found the first girl that he knew would shag him with no second thought. She was slim but not as much as to make her ugly. Her deep red hair went down her back and framed her face perfectly. She was the kind of girl who he would like in a normal year. Her dad fought of the good side of the war but they had hooked up a few times before that. With just one look from him, she followed him into his room.

"Why are you doing this now?" she asked as she slipped off her clothing for him. He looked annoyed but not at the girl so much. "You have ignored me for almost 2 years"

"I just need a buddy right now" He said in an almost board tone. Draco was having a problem he had never had before. He had a naked woman in his room, willing to fuck him to high heaven but he was not rising to the occasion. She was naked over his body removing his shirt and his other brain was still not getting the clue.

"Fuck" Draco fell back on to the bed and she looked confused. "Just leave. It's not coming up"

"I could make it" she stroked his legs, still covered by his pants. Draco moved his body from under hers and began picking up her clothes.

"No, Tori." He remembered her name at last. "I want you to leave" He threw her clothes at her but went to the door. "You have five minutes to be gone or I will throw you out, dressed or not" He left the room and headed deeper into the dungeons until he got to the kitchens. It was clearly dinner time in the great hall from the way the elves were busy working around. One elf ran up to him asking how he could help.

"I want a special dessert for a special person. Can you do that?" Draco squatted down to their heights.

"If the master wants it we will makes it."

"Make it sweet but not to much so" he thought of what Hermione might like to eat. "Fresh fruit"

"Yes master" and he ran off.

"Keep it until tonight. It will be very late before I need it and don't tell anyone about this"

"Yes master" The small elf chimed somewhere in the kitchen.

Draco trusted in the elf to do what he asked. He left the kitchen smiling and back to his room. It was empty when he entered. Why couldn't he just shag her like any other girl? It was not that hard

"damn it" He pictured Tori's body in his mind and nothing happened but as soon as he pulled up the memory of Hermione laying over him, he sprang to life and ready to go. He looked down at his boner.

"She doesn't want you. Stop being so picky." Quickly the blood flow reversed and Draco felt like screaming. "She'll be doing rounds soon" he said to himself.

Hermione had her wand out doing petty spells, making little birds or sparks fly from her wand as she walked. It was a poor distraction for what was really on her mind but it helped. Footsteps were coming down the hall and Hermione held her wand up, ready to fight. Draco stood in the moonlight by a window and Hermione relaxed.

"Draco, don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people I could have hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Hermione. You're not capable of that." He didn't look at her as he spoke but he had his own meaning for the words he spoke.

"Right." She walked up to him and poked his side. "What are you planning tonight?"

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise." He didn't touch her and she noticed that. Hermione took a step closer and looked at his face.

"Something is wrong" It was not asked as a question but a statement of facts. "Tell me?"

"No." and he grabbed her hand and took her away.

"Why not, if something is wrong you should be able to tell me. I am your friend" He stopped dead in the middle of the stairs looking up at her. Slowly, Draco pulled her closer; he set his forehead on her stomach and kissed her belly button.

"I can't leave you" he muttered into her skin so she couldn't hear him.

"Draco" Hermione called softly pulling him up to her lips. "What is wrong?" she demanded holing his face between her hands.

"Nothing. Nothing is ever wrong" Draco pulled away and Hermione followed him until the arrived at the trophy room, which let to the great hall. Hermione was led to the front of the hall and Draco sat her in the large chair right in the center. "Here we are" He snapped his fingers and two elves appeared with a platter covered in ripe fruit and chocolate forms as well as melted chocolate. "And here is dessert."

The elf smiled and se the food on the table. "For your someone special." He squeaked and then was gone with the other one. Draco waited a moment to turn back around.

"Someone special" Hermione's tone was near laughing but was holding it back for Draco's temper.

"They make up things all the time" he lied but not well enough. Hermione jumped on the table and pulled Draco to her.

"I want you and I don't know why." Hermione bit her lip and sat on her knees on the table while Draco was planted to the floor. "Maybe it's just because you are the only one who knows how I like sex and does it well enough for me to want more." She tried to kiss him but he held her face in his hands and repeated her words.

"I want you and I don't know why." He pulled her to his chest. "Maybe it's because you touched the mortality in me, making me more then I was before. Maybe I want to stay this way" Hermione had no words, there were no words to express how she felt about this, her body answered for her. Their lips touched and both let out a soft moan.

"Draco, what is the food for?" Hermione broke the mood, looking at the platter.

"I'll show you. Unbutton your shirt and lay down" she game him the strangest look but did as she was told. When she was laid down and her belly as exposed, Draco grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate and a topless strawberry. He poured the warm chocolate from the edge of Hermione's bra to her bellybutton where the strawberry was poised into. Hermione watch carefully as Draco started at the top of the chocolate line, licking and sucking on her skin. At first contact Hermione gasped at his lips and tongue cleaning her belly. When he finished the chocolate he picked the strawberry in his mouth and offered it to her waiting lips.

"That is what the food is for. I though I would offer you a treat"

"And what a wonderful treat it is" Hermione bit her lip and sat up to face Draco.

"I am rather hungry." He yanked the sleeves of her shirt, pulling it off. Soon she was lying across the staff stable, naked as the day she was born and Draco was placing fruit and chocolates over the entire length of her body. Strawberries, with lengths of melted chocolate covered her legs. He skipped over her core and went to placing round pineapple slices over her breasts so her nipples here visible though the middle. A chocolate shape was set in her belly button and an assortment of raspberries and blueberries were set around it in a bed of chocolate.

"Now for the finial touch." Draco dipped his fingers in the chocolate and rubbed it over her sex. She squirmed and whimpered at his touch but kept still. He licked some of the sweetness away and covered it again. "You're perfect" he whispered to her.

Most of the fruit was fed to Hermione by Draco's more the willing mouth. His pants as come off sometime before that, so Draco's erection and most of his body was covered in the same chocolate.

"God that feels amazing" Hermione moaned as he ate the pineapple from her breasts. She clawed his shoulders and brought him closer. When the fruit was gone Draco lifted Hermione on his lap but Hermione wasn't having that. She kissed his neck and down his chest. His hardened nipples begged to be played with, so she did but quickly moved on to the chocolate covered appendage begging to be cleaned. Her hands shook slightly as she stroked his sex but soon she slipped the deep purple head between her lips and sucked gently.

Draco felt her smile when he let out a throaty moan. His fingers tangled up in her hair leading him gently deeper into her mouth. Her moist mouth was only seconded by her tight sex. Her lips tightened around his penis and she took more of it then Draco even though was possible. Hermione was fearless after that. Her other hand reached down and squeezed his balls. Pleased by the loud reaction that was received by her actions; she did it again and closed her lips to suck demandingly at the organ.

"'Mione, stop. I can't take much more" he was breathless as he pulled her away and laid her back on the table. "We don't have much time. Patrol will be here in 30 minutes."

"Fine with me" He slipped in her quickly and set his pace. Both bodies were sticky and sweaty as they made love on the staff table. Hermione came first but Draco followed just a breath behind. Draco was laying kisses on her neck when they heard the footsteps coming. They exchanged a quick look before they hastily threw on the first clothes that they could find. Draco did a quick spell to get rid of the dishes. Hand and hand they raced the same way they had come in, just dodging a teacher entering the great hall.

They made it up the stairs before the laughing started. Both were in hysterics about what they had just done but neither one could be happier.

"I can't believe we just did that…and got away with it" Hermione jumped into his arms still laughing as quietly as she could. "Thank you, for the best night any girl could ask for"

"Thank you for doing it. One more thing off my list." Draco slid his hands up her skirt and then looked at her with a shocked scared expression on his face. "Your knickers are gone." Hermione covered her mouth with her hands quickly, her face matching his.

"Oh my god. My name is on those." She looked towards the stairs contemplating going back to find them. "Do you have your robes?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Shit. No I don't. I took it off before it all started. It'll be under the table."

"We need to go back for those"

"Right but someone will be in there by now"

"I'll get Harry's cloak and we will be safe under there"

**I will end this here just because i have internet for the first time in almost two weeks. I have been dying without posting all the chapters i have been working on. Well you all get two chapters today and more when i get time to write them! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8: Finding and losing

**Lots of stuff is gonna happen in this chapter…some good and some bad but all awesome. I hope you all enjoy it and review to your hearts content. Thanks bunches. **

Hermione was up and back in just over two minutes, in her hand she had Harry's cloak.

"Come on we have to hurry before they find anything" Draco took the cloak from her hands "We'll put it on when we get close." They began running for all they were worth towards the great hall. Silently, Draco threw the cloak over them both and they snuck through the small crack in the doors. The head mistress was standing at the staff table with Draco's robes in hand.

"Shit" Draco breathed and McGonagall's head whipped around to look at the nothingness where the word came from.

"Mr. Malfoy I know you are here. If you come out now the punishment will not be as bad."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other as if talking without saying a word.

'Go' Hermione mouthed to him but he shook his head.

"I also happen to know that Miss Granger is with you. You both might as well come out now and face the light." She spoke again and Hermione sighed and pulled the cloak off of them.

"Hello Headmistress" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Would your presence here be justified by the reclaiming of your possessions? Which I would like to know how they come too ended up here in the first place." Her voice was stern and hard as she spoke.

"I would love to give you an answer you would wish to hear but I have no such answer to inform you" Hermione didn't look at her when she spoke but rather at Draco to see what he was going to say.

"I would like to hear the explanation that you do have Miss Granger, how ever bogus it may be." When neither student spoke, McGonagall huffed and stomped close to them. "I know that you have been doing something so far outside the rules that I don't even know how to punish you. Never have I had two students that have defied the rules like this. I don't need to know everything. I think these" She held up Hermione's knickers "Tell me more then enough. I want to truth NOW" she shouted her last word and Hermione broke down into tears.

"I am sorry headmistress. Draco should not be punished for my want. He was just helping me. If someone is to be punished it will be me."

"Shut up Hermione. This was my idea and I will take full blame for everything." He pulled Hermione into his arms and whispered into her ear. "Do not worry about me. You take care of yourself."

"What had Mr. Malfoy been helping you with Miss Granger?"

"I wanted a…" She stopped and looked up at Draco and whispered. "A baby." Draco smiled at her and McGonagall just stared at them like a deer in the headlights.

"Why my dear?" Her voice softened now.

"I am tired of death. I need life inside me" She didn't look away from Draco the whole time.

"What you choose to do with your body is your life but as for punishment you will both spend tomorrow, between meals, scrubbing this whole room." She paused for a moment and Draco and Hermione looked at her, shocked. "Without magic. Now go back to your rooms separately" She handed them their things and sent them on their way.

Draco stopped at the entrance to the dungeons. "Should we try her patience once more tonight?" Draco asked holding Hermione close to his body.

"I don't think so. That hall is huge and it will be a pain in the ass to clean." Hermione tried not to be sad by the though of going to sleep alone. "I should go. She'll be watching." She started to walk away but Draco pulled her back for one last kiss.

"Good night 'Mione" he whispered and watched as she walked away. Half way up the stairs Draco pulled out his wand and muttered the spell that she had told him could tell if she was pregnant or not. Hermione stopped for just a second at the odd tingling in her belly but passed it off as nerves. Draco looked at his wand and sighed at the dim little pink orb that was connected to the tip of it. She was having a girl, he would have a daughter. Without really thinking about it, Draco carried himself to his room, locking the door before he fell to his knees and cried. For a long time he didn't know really why he was upset but then it dawned on him. He was in love with his child, the one he would never know. Slowly he dragged himself to bed, laid there awake thinking of her first steps, her first words, and the man that would be her father. Draco cried again, dignity forgotten, for his daughter.

Hermione lay in bed thinking about Draco, like most nights that she slept by herself. That night she didn't want to be alone so she threw her legs over the side of her bed and quickly walked to Ginny's room.

"Gin?" she nudged her friend awake. "Can I sleep with you?" She was whining now and Ginny moved over quickly and held Hermione's hand.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I think I am falling in love. I told myself I wouldn't do it."

"Draco" She didn't ask because she already knew. "Why is it bad 'Mione?"

"I told him so many things about how I didn't want him in my life or the baby's after I knew I was pregnant."

"Have you checked recently?"

"He didn't want me to" She had obeyed his every command without question now-a-days.

"Do you want me to check?" Ginny sat up just a bit and gave her a look.

"No. I don't want to know yet. Knowing mean I have to take Draco out of my life and I really just can't do that yet"

"Alright. Just go to sleep and we will see what tomorrow brings."

"Him and I have to scrub the great hall all day tomorrow" She was half asleep and Ginny figured she would ask in the morning.

Draco rose from bed earlier then normal, not really remembering when he fell asleep in the first place. He had to clean the great hall but it was a very small price to pay for the evening he had with her. Now the only question that lingered in his mind was if he would tell Hermione that he knew she was actually pregnant. The polite answer was yes but his body was telling him something different. Telling her would mean he would no longer be needed in her life and that hurt him. He headed to the great hall early, maybe he could get an early start so that Hermione didn't have as much to do.

Quickly he dressed in older clothes, nothing that he cared too much about, and made his way to the hall. Hermione was standing outside the hall with Ginny as Draco descended the stairs. Their eyes met and Hermione's eyes lit up but as she opened her mouth again to speak to Ginny, her face turned green and she turned and vomited into the nearest potted plant.

Draco stopped dead and met Ginny's eye. They knew that this most likely meant and Draco no longer needed to tell her that he cast the spell. He gave Ginny a look as he passed, knowing that in public he couldn't comfort her. Instead he stood a distance away from them and listened to Ginny talk to Hermione.

"You should go to the hospital wing."

"I don't think anything like that is wrong with me Gin. I might actually be pregnant this time" She eyes flicked to Draco's but he looked away as soon as she raised her head. A sense of hurt spiked her heart in that moment. "Maybe I should go to the hospital"

"I'll walk you but first I want to say something to Malfoy. You go ahead and I'll catch up."

She gave her best friend and stern look but did as she was told. "What are you playing at Malfoy? You could at least look as her."

"I know that she is pregnant and guess what she's not my problem any more. She will raise that baby and have a wonderful life alone." Draco whispered harshly but his voice cracked as he started again. "And she will grow up…" Ginny reached out to touch him but he batted her hand away and backed up against the wall. It was to early on a Sunday that really anyone would notice them talking nearly under the steps. "And be happy…" he hung his head in his hands and slid down the wall. "And beautiful…" he sobbed openly in front of Ginny. She knelt beside him and put a hand on his knee.

"If you love her then why don't you tell her?"

"I can't"

"And why not?"

"I just can't. I promised her I would step aside and let her raise her child alone…with another man as her father."

"You did the spell with out telling her?" Ginny stood up straight and paced in front of him.

"I was going to tell her today as we cleaned the hall…but I guess I was just a little too late."

"You need to man up and tell her all of this. You don't know what see feels"

"Well I know what I feel and I know what I promised her. I will step aside now and let her live her life" Draco was whispering now but Ginny could hear the hurt that clouded it.

"Why do you care so much now?" The red head asked stopping in front of him. He looked up at Ginny and dropped his head again.

"I am in love with my daughter." He spoke the truest words Ginny had ever heard and they knocked the wind out of her.

"Tell her. I have to go help Hermione." And she was gone from the hall.

Hermione made her way up the many flights of stairs and the tear drops on the floor were her breadcrumbs. This would be the end of what she and Draco had and just the thought of that made the tears fall. She had achieved her goal and now she was going to have to live with the sadness and came along with the wondrous happiness.

"Mione, you need to stop crying" Ginny took her in her arms and allowed her to clean her tears on the red heads shirt. "He didn't mean it the way it came across I assure you"

"How could you know?"

"I know everything, don't you remember." Ginny joked lightly and Hermione lifted her head and cleaned her tears away.

"I guess so. I will talk to him today while we are cleaning." She opened the door to the hospital and was greeted by the motherly nurse.

"What seems to be the trouble dear?" She asked ushering Hermione to a bed.

"I believe that I am pregnant." Hermione's voice was strong now. She looked up at the witch that was now staring down at her, shocked.

"Are you sure dear?" She fumbled for her wand and cast the same spell Draco had and the little pink orb was there again. Hermione's face lit up when she saw it was girl. She looked up at Ginny, whose face turned from deep in thought to a tight smile for her friend.

"Why I guess you are my dear. You will need to see me once every two weeks for a check up and I want you to start taking vitamins every morning. If there is one thing muggles were good at was caring for their unborn." She muttered to herself as she walked away and came back with a large jar of colorful pill looking things. "Don't think I won't know if you miss a day." She threatened lightly. "You need to make sure you take better care of yourself now Miss Granger, you are now a vessel for two. You can go now."

Hermione dropped the jar off in her room, and then she and Ginny went down to the now crowded great hall. Draco was no where to been seen by either Hermione's eyes nor Ginny's. The red head noticed the drop in her face right away. s

"I think we should tell Harry and maybe even Ron" Ginny tried to take her mind away from the bad.

"I think you're right. They will need to know before anyone else." So hand and hand they walked up to their friends. Harry just gave her a look and Ron was just confused. "I thought you should both know that…well since I consider you both brothers…you are going to be uncles." She laid her hand over her belly lightly. Ron looked at her for a moment and then turned an off shade of greed and fell off the other side of the table.

"Oh my god Ron!" The three friends jumped over the table and helped him up.

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'uncle'" He looked at Hermione shocked.

"Can we talk about this outside?" Hermione suggested when she looked up and half the hall was staring. Harry nodded and helped his friend out the big doors into the empty hall across the way.

"You're pregnant?" Ron nearly shouted as soon as the door closed. "Who the hell have you been shacking up with and why am I always the last to find out about all this every time" He was walking across the room now.

"The who is not important, he won't be the baby's father I just wanted him to help me get this far and then I would take over on my own." Hermione was looking slightly green again as she talked to Ron. "I think I need to eat something before I puke up stomach acid." Ron's face was shocked again as Hermione walked from the room and into the great hall to eat. Draco was still not at him table when she sat down.

Breakfast ended and Hermione was alone in the hall waiting for tools and Draco to help her. Two pales with scrub brushes and water appeared on the staff table. Draco walked into the hall shortly after.

"Draco" Hermione smiled at him but stopped when she saw the look on his face. His eyes, usually warm towards her, were ice cold. His face matched his hard eyes. Without a word he walked to the buckets, grabbing one and scrubbing the table in front of him. Hermione slowly followed suit but instead of being next to him she went to the other side of the hall and got on her hands and knees to scrub the floors. Her silent tears mixed with the water she was using. Not one word was spoken until lunch started and they were given a break.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione chased him into the empty halls. "Are you just going to ignore me now? Pretend this never happened" She asked putting one hand over her belly.

"Yes" He spoke with his back to her. "Because this is how you wanted it and this is how it is going to be. You are no longer my problem."

Hermione was on the verge of tears again. "Was that all I was to you? A problem? Then why did you even bother. I could have found someone else who could have been a dead beat dad just as well" She was getting angry now "Well you know what Draco, fuck off. You just keep being an ass and I won't care that I am carrying your daughter."

Draco's shoulders fell but he didn't turn around. "That's how you wanted it to be. So you get to live with that now. Good bye Granger. Don't bother coming back to the great hall I will finish it on my own"

"It's my punishment too. I will help." Her voice cracked but she held strong.

"Have it your way granger." He walked away from her. Her knees gave out right there and she knew it was over between them. Her heart was breaking but she had to be strong for her daughter.

**I figured this was a good enough ending for this chapter. It seemed to span a lot of things in one chapter but I just wanted to get to the next one. I hope you all enjoy it**

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fears

**I decided to skip though her pregnancy because it would be long and boring if I did nine months worth of chapters. This way I can skip a little and still have the drama between Draco and Hermione. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Fears

**Three months Later**

Hermione had been careful that no know knew about her baby besides her close friends. She started to show just before winter break and she was even more careful about how she dressed after that.

"I am going to have to buy some new clothes over the break." Hermione stood in only in her bra and a pair of lose fitting pants. She stroked her belly that bulged slightly under her hand.

"Mom will take you but only if you tell her why you need them. She will just offer to fix your old clothes with Magic or make you new ones." Ginny shook her head at the thought of her childhood.

"What if she hates me for doing this at such a young age and I'm not married. What will she think of me?" Hermione turned towards her friend.

"She has always loved you Hermione and she will still love you after she finds out that there is so much more of you to love." Ginny teased Hermione and poked her side. Hermione had taken to eating more then she should have been and throwing it up for the rest of the day.

"That is not funny. I have already been sick twice today and it's not even noon yet. All the teachers think I am sick and keep trying to send me to the hospital wing." She pulled her shirt over her head and bagged it out over her belly.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. She knew he was a touchy subject for her. "Have you heard anything from Draco?" She whispered but she knew by the way Hermione stopped fidgeting with her clothes that she head what Ginny said.

"No and I don't care. He is not a part of my life anymore" She turned away and finished getting ready. Ginny could see through how she was acting. She was still hurt that he walked away like he did.

Draco lay in bed awake like he had done much of the last three months. No matter how many times girls threw themselves at him he pushed them away like the trash they were acting like. He watched Hermione from a distance as she glowed with pregnancy. The only one that would talk to him anymore was Ginny and he was not proud of that. She would come to him every week or two and tell him how Hermione was doing and the baby as well. He would only nod at her and she would leave him to feel the crippling pain each visit sent through his chest. They would be leaving for winter break and he wouldn't see her for two weeks. The worst part of the whole thing was that Draco could hardly sleep in his own bed any more because he had vivid dreams of her lying next to him. There was a knock at his door and then the red head walked in.

"What do you want?" he knew why she was there but that didn't make it any easier.

"How long are you going to keep this up? Hermione is not showing it but she is suffering as much as you are. If you would just talk to her…"

"She doesn't want me!" Draco shouted at her "Just leave it alone."

"You are a dumb ass Draco. We are leaving in an hour. That's all the time you have" She walked from the room, slamming the door as she went.

Ginny found Hermione curled up in her bed sleeping when she came back. The red head smiled slightly and nudged her shoulder to wake her.

"Draco" she muttered in her sleep "don't go" she whispered and fell back to sleep.

"Malfoy you fool. Why don't you just listen to me" she shook Hermione's shoulders again, waking her this time. "It's time to get downstairs. The floo is going to open soon."

"Alright" she rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I will meet you outside. I just need to grab my things" Ginny nodded and left Hermione alone. She sighed and allowed a few tears to fall from her eyes before taking a shaky breathe and grabbing her shrunken luggage.

Hermione walked the halls with Ginny making small talk until a hard body collided with hers, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell. Watch there you're going" She looked up and saw Draco standing over her. "oh" and she moved around him. Ginny gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks. Draco hadn't moved from the spot facing away from her.

'Talk to him' Ginny mouthed but Hermione glared at her. 'Now' she mouthed again and Hermione huffed and turned to face him.

"How have you been?" she started softly.

"Shitty. You?" he gave her a smart ass answer, still facing away from her.

"I don't have to put up with this" she spat at him and turned to walk away.

"Wait" he grabbed her arm and turned her roughly to face him. "I'm sorry. I haven't gotten much sleep lately"

"Why?" she sighed at being so close to him, smelling his sweetness again.

"I just can't stop myself from thinking of you in my bed." He whispered towards her ear. A violent shiver went down Hermione's spine, pooling in her thighs.

"I have to go" she moved quickly from his grasp and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Two floors down she stopped and covered her mouth to hide the sobs breaking from her chest. Why would he say that? Why would he even care? "Damn you" she cursed him breathlessly.

The ride to the Burrow was short and sweet. The whole family was waiting for them, smiling and happy.

"Hermione! How are you?" Mrs. Wesley pulled her tightly into her arms

"I am great. It's wonderful to see you again." She hugged her back and then was passed to the next member of the family as Ginny came through the portal. One by one every member of the Wesley family was in the small rooms of the Burrow. After dinner, Ginny pulled Hermione up to the front of the room.

"We have something to tell everyone." Ginny started and looked at Hermione.

"I really hope that no one thinks less of me for this"

"That is impossible dear. Just get on with it" Mrs. Wesley stood at the kitchen entrance.

"I would like your support in this, in fact I really need it" she started fumbling with her hands "Well I guess the only way to say it is just to say it…." She looked at all the eyes looking into hers and the words fell from her lips. "I'm pregnant" A visible shock went through the room and no one spoke for one very long moment.

"Who is the father?" Someone asked but Hermione was no longer looking at them.

"That doesn't matter." Ginny answered when Hermione wouldn't. "What does matter is that Hermione is part of our family and we need to be here for her." Ginny held Hermione's hand and looked at her family. Everyone relaxed and Mrs. Wesley pushed through her family to hug Hermione.

"We would never think less of you for this." She put her hand on Hermione's belly and her hand covered the older hand. "Your child will be loved every moment of its life" Hermione was crying now but they were happy tears. Everyone was touching her belly and asking her questions about her daughter. In that moment the only thing that was missing was the father she loved deep in her heart but would never admit it out loud.

Winter break ended and students returned to the school again. Hermione had been taken shopping by Harry to get clothes for both the baby and for every stage of her pregnancy. The first person that she saw on her arrival to the school was none other then Draco. He gave her a look that made her body turn inside out and turn back again. Students broke their gaze and Hermione ran as fast as she could to her room. He confused her so badly. Did he want her or nothing to do with her, why didn't he just make it easy?

"Hermione?" Harry caught up with her easily "What wrong?" He pulled her into his arms as she started to cry again.

"Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I just wanted to do this by myself and raise my daughter but the things he says and the way he looks at me just tells me that he isn't done with me" half of what she said could not be heard by the one holding her.

"Shhh Hermione you need to calm down. I don't know why he is doing this but you don't have to let it bug you." Harry sat her on her bed and she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"I don't want to forget him Harry. I don't want him to go away"

"Then why don't you tell him that?" He stroked her hair gently.

"I'm scared" and she looked scared to Harry, in fact she look terrified to death.

"What are you scared of?" He lifted her cheek to look at him.

She lowered her voice so low that Harry had to ear her lips "He won't want me"

"You don't know that dear. You have to go to him and tell him that" but as soon as the words left his mouth she turned away from him and curled up, cradling her baby belly.

"I can't" she told him to go away and with one last sad look he left her alone.

"Gin, we have to get Hermione out of this. She loves Malfoy but she won't say anything to him because she is scared that he won't want her" Harry pulled Ginny to the side and whispered all this into her ear.

"I have been talking to Draco as well. He wants to be part of her life with his daughter but like her, he won't say anything to her because he promised her that he would step aside after she was pregnant."

"So what are we going to do? They won't go together alone"

"We will have to wait for them to heal alone before they can come together"

"We only have six months until the baby comes so they have to deal with this before that."

"Six months. We can do that" Ginny reached up and kissed Harry but sighed. "I hope this works"

"Me too, love. Me too"

**Two Months Later**

Hermione stood in the mirror yet again and stroked her belly. She had felt her kick this morning for the very first time.

It happened during class and her professor looked as her as she gasped. She blushed deeply and looked around the room. The only pair of eyes that met hers, instead of looking down at her gaze, was Draco's. She looked away right away but placed her hand over her stomach as if to tell him that was the reason for her gasp. The class ended and Hermione took her time getting her books together, long enough for the professor to come up to her. Though she was showing dramatically, Hermione had not felt the need to tell the teachers that she was pregnant.

"Are you well Miss Granger?" He whispered to her.

"I am quite well thank you" She turned her body to grab her bag but as she did so her shirt stretched across her stomach. Her teacher gasped loudly from surprise.

"You're with child Miss Granger" he said to loudly.

"I would like it if you would not say that so loud. It is very private"

"You should be with your family." His face was distorted with some expression that Hermione didn't understand.

"Leave her alone" Draco stormed to stand between the professor and Hermione. "She said it was private" he turned and helped Hermione out of her seat and took her bag from her. "Come on" He ushered her from the room quickly.

"You didn't have to do that" She said defiantly grabbing for her bag.

"Would you rather the whole school knew?" he held her bag away from her but not playful in anyway. "This thing is really too heavy for you to be carrying." He thrust it into her arms and walked away. Hermione was to angry for words at that point she slung the bag over her shoulder and as she did she felt a painful ache in her back.

"Damn you Malfoy" she shouted after him. Hermione arrived at lunch fuming and muttering to her self. "Why does he have to be such an ass to me? Yeah I get that he saved me but that gives him no right to act like he is on top of the world." She was angry for no reason more then to just be angry. Her friends watched her rant to no one.

Ginny leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Having the sex dreams again?"

"Oh god yes and they are getting worse. This time I am actually getting closer to…" she stopped and looked around at the eyes watching her. "Never mind" Ginny snickered.

"What happened in class?" Ron had gotten over the fact that she was pregnant and now was trying hard to protect her. He had also been told who the father was and been given orders never to tell anyone.

"She kicked me" Hermione glowed, her mood suddenly changing again. "Then after class the professor came up to me asking if I was okay, I turned to get my bag and he saw." Her friends didn't say a word as she told her story. "He looked at me as if it was against the law for me to be in his class. Draco came in and pulled me away from him."

"You should go to the headmistress about that. He has no right to treat you different because of that." Harry stroked the back of her hand gently and Ginny held the other. Ron touched her arm and smiled.

"He's right Mione. Go complain, use some of that misdirected anger on him"

"I'll think about it but right now we are starving"

"What's new" her friends said together. Hermione threw those glares as she stacked her plate.

**Okay go a place as any to end a chapter. I will work on more Draco and Hermione goodness and post it as soon as I can. I am stuck in Montana with no internet…How much does that blow but I am having fun out here. Hope you enjoyed it all and please**

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10: Screaming

**I just found this chapter. I guess this is the same chapter from before but I think this one was written better. I will start on chapter 11 and hopefully have it up and posted in a few days. Thank you if you are still reading this. I know that I am not good when it comes to posting. **

Chapter 10: Screaming

Five months pregnant and Hermione was having the worst day of her life. Draco was not speaking to her, Harry and Ginny were always talking to each other and she could think of what they were speaking of, and the dreams of Draco, or rather dreams of what he did to her, were taunting her every dream and thought. She would see him in the hall and the look he gave her was the most erotic thing that Hermione had ever seen.

"Hermione I think it is time" Ginny was in her room one day before classes.  
"Time for what?" She was fighting to get her pants buttoned. She knew what Ginny meant but she was not ready to let everyone know that she was pregnant. Her usually flat stomach was bulging and she had to stop from giggling every time that her daughter moved within her.  
"You can't even get your pants on. Here." She tossed Hermione a pair or jeans that that elastic around the top.  
"No, I don't want to do that yet. I can get them on" She fought with her pants again before sighing.  
"Kids are cruel Gin" She stripped off the pants and pulled on the other ones. "You and Harry can't always be there and don't say anything about Draco being there to help. I see enough of him in my dreams."  
"I can alter your skirts for you tonight if you would like?" Ginny grabbed her bag and smiled at her friend. "Draco will be there to help you. Between me, Harry, Ron and Draco no one will dream of hurting you" She smiled again then was gone. Hermione stoked her belly and muttered.  
"I just hope that you look just like your daddy" her smiled turned down and then painful as she received a kick to her kidney. "Yep just like your daddy"

Draco was high up in the very tree that he agreed to his back assward agreement. He had watched the sun rise and all the kids that walked under him unknowingly. His stomach told him it was time to eat. The last thing he wanted to do was see Hermione there, looking as happy as any mother to be. No matter what Ginny said about her being miserable he didn't believe it. He had seen her in the halls with baggy clothes and a very guarded way of walking. His stomach twisted painfully.  
"Fine!" he yelled at himself. Climbing down Draco missed a branch and knocked his head against the bark. He could feel that stinging pain that came from that but choose to ignore it. He made haste to the school. And what he saw when he walked in startled him above all.  
Hermione stood at the top of the grand staircase, maternity clothes on so her baby belly was standing out proudly but the look on her face was pure fear. No one had seen her yet but the flow of students was growing and it was only a matter of time before someone would say something. Hermione found his gaze and kept it.  
"Granger is knocked up" A boy said loudly and the entire hall turned to stare at her but she could only see Draco.

"I wonder who the father is. I never thought she was such a slut." Hermione could hear the whispers around her when someone noticed that she was flaunting it out there. All she wanted to see was Draco looking at her. Someone shoved her shoulder and the look she saw in Draco's eyes was murder. Hermione lost his gaze and looked to see who touched her.  
"What is your problem?" She snapped and turned to see a small group of big people.  
"If I would have known you gave it up that easy I would have banged you years ago" the largest male said moving to touch her again.  
"Don't you dare touch me" Hermione batted his hand away but that only angered him.  
"You are such the slut. You don't even know who I father is do you?" he whispered. Hermione turned to look for Draco but he was not where he was before. The entire student body, short of her friends, was just standing there watching.  
"That's what I thought. Why don't you take some of that hormonal sexual fury out on me? I could use good shag." Another boy chuckled and Hermione glared daggers.  
"I wouldn't shag you if my life depended on it. Why are you worked up on the fact that I am pregnant? I am my own person it doesn't matter who the father it. Get away from me" She tried to press past the group but they didn't allow her to pass.  
"I don't think so." Some pushed her back and she lost her footing on the top stare. Before she could fall a pair of strong arms caught her. She was turned around to face Draco. Never was she gladder to see him.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered to her. She nodded and he smiled slightly. "Stay right here" he set her right on the steps "Who do you think you are for picking on a pregnant woman?"  
"Draco man calm down. She is just a mud blood" Before the word left his mouth Draco decked him square in the jaw.  
"Don't you ever speak to her like that again" The group could seem the fire in Draco's eyes and backed away slowly. Then he turned towards the crowd "Do any of you have a problem with her?" The group of students broke up then. Ginny and Harry had just seen the last part of the act and they smiled to each other. "Come one. Lets take you back to your room" Hermione took his hand and followed him to her room. They didn't say a word the whole time. He set her at her door and started to walk away.  
"What happened to your head?" she muttered as he walked away.  
"I hit it on a tree." He didn't look at her.  
"Let me clean it up" she opened her door and offered it to him. Sighing deeply he passed into her room. It was not much different then the last time he had been in there over 5 months ago. Hermione closed the door and walked to the bathroom. Draco watched her walk lovely. She came back just a minute later with a damp cloth.  
"Come here" she sat on the bed and patted it to have him sit with her. Draco sat near her. When she dabbed his wound he winced. Hermione looked close to tears again.  
"What is wrong?" He wanted to touch her but he held his hands down in his lap.  
"You're hurt" a few tears slipped from her eyes this time. Draco could not hold back his time. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears away.  
"Do not cry for me" Before either of them knew what I was happening, their lips touched and a passion was flared between them.  
"Draco...we shouldn't" Hermione opened her mouth but regretted it the moment the words left her mouth.  
"You're right. I made a promise to you" He pulled away from her.  
"Draco...wait. Please don't leave"  
"If I don't go now it will just be that much harder." He stood by the door now. Hermione stood up and pressed her body into his.  
"I don't want you to go. I've been having dreams." she wrapped her arms around his front then wrapping around the top of his shoulders. She kisses his clothed skin. "You touch me in ways I have hardly ever dreamed. I have been living at the mercy of these dreams of you for months now." Draco groaned and turned around in her arms, holding her gently.  
"You told me to leave." He said sternly.  
"Please Draco. Just give me this one thing I ask for." Hermione was begging now as tears were forming again. Draco pushed her back until she fell back on the bed.  
"What about..." He started but Hermione knew what he was going to ask.  
"Sex does not hurt her. Don't worry." her eyes burned darker now. Hermione sat up and pulled her shirt off. Before she could blink Draco was over her, idolizing her lips and neck.  
"God yes" Hermione whimpered as he made quick work of her pants. Taking some control back, Hermione turned Draco over and straddled his hips.  
"You are so beautiful." Draco ran his hands over her sides and over her belly.  
"Only you would think so when I am this fat." Her fingers made quick work of the shirt covering his chest. Tossing her gently on the bed, Draco growled.  
"Never say that. You are more beautiful now then the day we made this bargain." He looked down as she blushed and felt warmness spread through his body.  
"Please Draco. I want this so badly." Hermione arched her back as his fingers worked their way down her stomach and to her core. Before he even touched her skin, Hermione whimpered.  
"I guess it is true" Draco smirked and lowered himself down to lick the length of her sex. Hermione almost came undone at this simple act. Draco repeated and sucked on her nerves until her hands fisted in his hair, pushing him closer.

"Oh GOD! Don't stop doing that" she nearly screamed moments before stars blurred her vision. "That was…" was all she could say before Draco began to lap up her juices. Hermione lay limply just feeling everything.

"Draco" Hermione breathed lightly bring Draco back to her face. "Thank you" he kissed her gently, pulling her up to sit over his lap.

"No." he kissed her neck and smirked. "Don't thank me yet." He slid her body over his waiting erection. The beautiful sound that fell from her lips make Draco pulled her lips to his, stealing them in a needy kiss. Before she could blink, Draco turned her around, putting her hands on the top of the headboard and spreading her knees.

"I love your mouth." He kissed her again before pushing his hardened sex into her quickly. They both growned in pure pleasure. He reached around to cup her sex. "Mine" He growled into her ear as he pulled out and moved back in quickly.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and held back the scream of pleasure that was building up in her throat.  
"Let it out Hermione. Let them know that you're mine, that I am the one that owns that beautiful pussy of yours." He pushed harder and pinched at her clit. She shook her head but tightened her grip on the headboard until her knuckles were white.

Pressure was building up inside his balls and Draco knew that he was not going to last much longer. She was going to come with him no matter what. Cupping her breast and pinching the nipple at the time he fondled her nerves. He moaned loudly as her walls clinched her cock tightly. He was milked for all he was worth and Hermione opened her mouth at last letting out a loud scream that echoed the whole floor.  
laying her down slowly, Draco was careful not to remove himself from her cavity.

"I am okay for the first time in months. They all ask me if I am okay and I lie to them every time. I am not okay without you." She muttered as exhaustion took her over.  
"I don't want to leave you" he breathed pulling the covers over their bodies. He took in the smell of her hair and the feeling of his daughter kicking at his hand lying on Hermione's belly.

They only slept for an hour before there was a knock on the door.  
"Hermione" Ginny's voice called from the other side of the door. Draco smiled and called her in. "Please tell me you are dressed" Ginny walked in with her hands over her face.  
"No but we are covered." Hermione was still sleeping in his arms.  
"I take it she forgave you" Ginny looked at them simply beaming.  
"She didn't have to. There was nothing to forgive." He whispered and brushed her hair away from her face.  
"I only want her to be happy." Ginny smiled at him and giggled when Hermione stirred with a lust fire in her eyes. "I think I will go now so you two can go at it."  
"Ginny? What the hell are you doing here?" She looked up at Draco and smiled at something that Ginny couldn't and didn't want to see.  
"Just checking on you. Have fun" before she could turn around she saw Draco move his hip in a sharp movement and Hermione groaned. "Can you at least wait until I leave" She teased and ran from the room.

"What time is it?" Hermione muttered after another quickie with Draco. "We need to eat" She was sitting up in bed now, naked and holding her belly.  
"It's nearly noon" Draco was in awe of how beautiful Hermione looked at this moment. She was glowing with pregnancy and pure happiness. He didn't want to leave this stop ever. If he could just stop time he would.  
"What are you looking at?" Hermione blushed, embarrassed by his stare.  
"The most beautiful person in the world." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.  
"No, I'm not. It's just…"  
"You are beautiful pregnant Hermione." Her hands joined hers on the enlarged belly. "It's our baby in there" He watched Hermione's face after he said this. Her smile didn't fade but her eyes told him all that he wanted to know. They were distant now and she looked away from him. Draco frowned and leaned over her belly to whisper  
"I won't lose you" He gave her belly button a soft kiss and moved off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" She covered herself with a sheet and watched him dress.  
"I need to go" He pulled on his shirt and leaned over her kissing her forehead and stroking her belly. "Goodbye Hermione." He sighed and left her room.

Tears were brimming in her eyes and she knew it was her fault that he left. She was so stupid. He wanted her and their baby but she just couldn't accept that and let him love her. They fit together perfectly and that only happens once in a lifetime.  
Slowly she dressed, her anger with herself slowly building inside. She sat down at her deck and looked at her journal that she had written in everyday the last 5 months. With a loud angry scream she picked up the book and chucked it to the other side of the room.

"WHY?" she screamed again kicking her chair "I can't just let him…" another book from the desk flew against the wall. She fell to her knees and screamed. She kept screaming through her tears. It was the only thing that made sense to do at the moment. Breathing hurt, moving hurt, even crying hurt her. All she wanted to do was scream until it felt better.

"Miss Granger!" a teacher rushed into her room as she passed by. "What is wrong child?" She brushed Hermione's hair from her face. She stopped screaming and fell to her side and sobbed until sleep overtook her.

Later she woke in the hospital wing with a splitting headache and a need for food.  
"Where am I?" she sat up and held her stomach. "What has happened?" She looked around at the beds that lined the walls. She knew that place but the name was stuck on her tongue.  
"Miss Granger, you are awake at last." A nurse ran to her with a plate of food. "You have been sleeping for two days." She answered Hermione's questioning eyes. "We have been feeding you and your baby by magic."  
"Why am I here?" She nibbled at the toast she was given and smiled slightly as her daughter kicked at her hand.  
"You were found in your room, screaming until you passed out. You were brought here by a teacher and you have had visitors." She nodded towards the flowers on her bedside.  
"Who has been here?" She looked around but found herself alone again. The nurse had gone but there was a blond boy she knew well.  
"Are you well?" He asked softly not making a move to get any closer.

"I'm not sure. I just woke" She didn't look in his eyes but down at her food.  
"I am glad that you are better" He turned to leave but Hermione stopped him.  
"Why did you leave?"  
"You didn't want me there and I don't want you to be unhappy." He walked out of the wing without a backwards look.  
"But I want you" She whispered to his back.

**The bad part of my writing is that I write how I am feeling. I was happy and wanting them to be together when the chapter started but when I sat down again everything in my life changed and I wanted then to suffer like I was. I am sorry that you have to read it like that but I assure you that it will have a good ending…not happy but good. **

**I don't know if this is all right…I don't have a Beta for my Potter stories but I will try my best to read through my stuff and make it good to read. I hope you all enjoy! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Fail

Chapter 11: Failed

Hermione stayed in the Hospital wing for two more days. The nurses wouldn't let anyone see her for more then a few minutes at a time. Draco would come in everyday just to see that she was alright then, without a word, would leave the room. Ginny was there the day she was released. Slowly they walked together to the great hall.

"Someone will always be close incase anyone tries to mess with you again."  
"There are not enough of you to watch me all the time." Hermione stroked her stomach and looked into the eyes of a student that passed.

"We have gotten a few more people involved. There are at least a dozen people who will fight for you and everyone in the tower will see to it that you are not harmed." Ginny smiled at her idea. She had gotten everyone together in the tower and all but a few had said that they would watch over the pregnant woman.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that." Hermione tore out of the red heads arms and ran away from her. "I don't need your help." Angry flooded her body and she ran away.

** /~\~/~\**

Hermione at by the lake with her toes in the water. It was winter and the water was very cold but she couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't like being taken care of. She took care of others but on one ever took care of her, this would not change.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Draco ran up to her, screaming. "You are going to catch a cold out here" A thick cloak was draped over her shoulders and Draco yelled again. "What do you think you are doing out here? Ginny said you ran away from her"

"I don't need people watching my every move. I don't like being taken care of Draco" She sneered at him. A mermaid came to the surface just feet from where they stood. She looked at them and spoke in the mermaid tongue then dove back into the water.

"We only want what is best for you Hermione, and the baby." He squatted down beside her and sighed. "Please" His voice was soft and it made Hermione turn and look at him.

She turned away and judged her words for a moment before she spoke. "I was scared Draco" pausing she started again. "You told me that you didn't want children and I kept thinking that. I didn't think I was good enough for you. All those years you tormented and put me down."

"Things change Mione" He called her by her nickname and it made her cry again. "I want that baby more then almost anything in this world."

"What could you want more then your child." She asked hoping she knew the answer

"I want her mother." He said softly again reaching around to grab her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I want to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of my life. I want to see my daughter in her arms when I get home." Hermione looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "I want you Hermione" He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I had a dream once. I was holding her and you came in, kissing us both. I didn't know what I was feeling at the time but not I see that it was happiness against all odds." She looked into his eyes and saw something different then she had ever seen before. "I was scared to want you and I still am." Draco moved her from the cold ground to sitting in his lap.

"I don't want you to be scared." He kissed her hair and smiled. "It's time to let everyone know who's baby this is" He circled her belly button and she giggled.

** /~\~/~\**

It was later in the afternoon when Hermione and Draco walked into the castle hand and hand for the first time. Every student stopped and watched them. Only when they passed did the talk start. They parted at their house tables with a heated look that made everyone in the area talk.

"So it's out there then" Ginny was smiling from ear to ear about this. Harry and Ron laughed at her.

"I guess" She smiled lightly and nibbled at her toast.

"You should be very happy. You and your baby will have that hunk of a man every night." Ginny was beside herself with happiness.

"I am happy but it will take time to sink in. I have been so against this for long that it's hard to just accept it."

"Give it a few months and you will be begging for him to be there."

"I'm sure" Hermione rolled her eyes and started to fill her plate.

** /~\~/~\** **/~\~/~\**

Two more perfect months passed and Hermione couldn't have been happier. Everything was going so well her for her and Draco. After two weeks the talk had died down and everyone had gotten over her being pregnant.

What they hadn't gotten over was the fact that Draco was the father. Not just once had he come back to her with a fat lip and a black eye. He said it was nothing like what he was getting in return and ignored her complaints.

"I am so fat!" Hermione cried one morning while Draco was helping her pick up her room. "I can't even close my robes any more." She fell back on the bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"You are beautiful and you are not that fat. We can alter your clothes again." Draco offered only to get a loud cry of anger.

"I hate this!"

"You are nearly 8 months pregnant. You knew this was going to happen."  
"I know but I didn't think your daughter was going to be this big." She sat up against the headboard and her belly rolled out in front of her.

"She isn't even born and she is already my daughter." He chuckled and threw a shirt at her. "You are going to be late for class again if you don't go now"

"That teacher hates me" She hung her head and tried her hide the water in them.

"Is he still giving you a hard time for being in school?" she could see the anger building in his eyes.

"Don't do anything about it Draco. He has his beliefs and we have ours. I know we can bring this baby up and finish school." She reached out for him and he relaxed.

"You will tell me if something bad happens?"

"Always" She kissed his lips and slipped her school shirt on over her large belly.

** /~\~/~\**

Hermione sat in the only class that she was alone. It was a highly advanced class so there were only a handful of students that even wanted in. The teacher didn't like the fact that she was a pregnant woman in his class.

"I will hand back your test papers today. This test was a large part of your year grade." Slowly he went down the row handing the papers back by hand. Hermione smiled when he gave her test back until she looked down at it.

"Sir I think you graded my test wrong" she said in a small voice. He turned back with a glaring look. He looked down at the paper and shook his head.

"You got the grade that you deserved Granger" the bell rang and he turned away. Gathering her things as quickly as she could, Hermione bee lined out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione" Ron yelled as Hermione ran past him. "Where are you going?" he ran after her, just catching her arm before she made it to the girls lavatory. She leaned on his shoulder and sobbed loudly.

"He failed me! He fucking failed me!" She sobbed into his shirt. "I am going to fail this whole year because of this"

"We will figure this out. I'm sure it was just a mismarking" He rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"He told me that it was right. Just the way he looked at me told me everything. He failed me because I am pregnant."

"What's going on here?" Draco ran up the hallway to see Ron holing her girlfriend.

"She was upset man. I'm sorry." Ron tired to pass her over but he found that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"What was she upset about?"

"Varner failed her and she thinks it's because she's pregnant" Ron was scared but the sudden anger that flashed into Draco's eyes. "Don't do anything stupid"

"I will set this right. Get her to bed." Draco turned and ran away.

** /~\~/~\**

"Why did you fail Hermione Granger?" Draco slammed his fists down on Varner desks. The stunned professor looked at Draco and smiled.

"I gave Miss Granger the grade that she deserved." His eyes were telling him everything that he needed to know.

"You failed her because she is pregnant, didn't you? You are an old fashion ass who thinks mothers should be bear foot and wait on you hand and foot."

"You are out of line Mr. Malfoy." Varner stood nose to nose with Draco. They both stared down the other until Draco spoke.

"She is the brightest witch of her age, she is a great mother and she will grow to do great things in her life. You will pass her in this class or I will see to it that you never see the inside of a class room again."

"Are you threatening me Malfoy?"

"Damn straight I am. I will go to the headmistress right now" Draco's lip curled over his teeth as he sneered at the man in front of him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Wands were drawn and battle stances were taken. "You knocked her up and now you feel that you need to fight all her battles. You are such a weak Slytherin." He spoke as someone that had known Draco most of his life and, while he didn't fight in the war, he knew where the teacher stood.

"You have no idea who I am. I have changed since I met her. I have put my father and my past behind me to be with her and my daughter." Draco had his wand pointed at Varner's chest and smiled. He cast a body bind and laughed as the teacher fell to the floor.

"You can stay there till I go get the headmistress."

** /~\~/~\**

"Can I have a word Headmistress?" Draco poked his head around the thick wooden door of professor McGonagall's class room.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy. I am in the middle of a class."

"This won't take but a minute" He asked softly and the teacher sighed. She told the class to read from their books and exited the classroom.

"What is this about?" She asked sternly.

"I have good reason to believe that Varner failed Hermione because she is pregnant." He got right to the point. McGonagall's eyes went wide at the strong accusation.

"What makes you think that?"

"This isn't the first time that he has treated her differently because she is pregnant. When he first found out he told her that she shouldn't even be in school. I didn't get the whole story from Hermione this time but I know Wesley did."

"I will summon Varner now and we will talk about this. I can't believe that he would do such a thing." Draco couched and rubbed the back of this head. "What is it Draco?"

"He is in a body bind in his office." He looked away as he spoke.

"Am I right to assume that you did that?"

"You would"

"You will spend the next two nights in detention for that. Unbind him and tell him to be in my office after classes."

** /~\~/~\**

After Draco delivered the message he went off to find Hermione. Ron was sitting at Hermione's desk watching her sleep.

"She has woken up twice crying. She asked me to stay till you got here."

"Thank you" He nodded to the red head and watched as he stood and left the room. Quickly he climbed into bed behind her. "Mione. I'm here baby." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm tired."

"Just sleep then. I will be here when you wake up"

"Where were you?" She mumbled in her sleep.

"I had to fix a problem. Don't you worry about it."

She nodded and fell back asleep. Draco followed her into a peaceful nap with the feeling of little feet kicking at his hand and his lover's breath on his arm.

**Sadly I think there is only going to be a few more chapters to this story. I know now how it is going to end. I just don't know if I am going to turn what happens after it into another story of make you all wonder forever what he decides. I will think about it in the next few chapters. I will be sad to see this story end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review! Thanks Bunches! **


	12. Chapter 12: Double Doors

**I decided to fix this chapter up a little bit. When I wrote this the first time, I had no idea what having a baby was like…well that has sure changed. I gave birth just 7 weeks ago to an amazingly, beautiful baby boy. I figured that I should come back to this and fix it. The outcome will still be the same but it will be more accurate. And while I am at it…I may just finish the story and start with the sequel that I had planned when I wrote the story in the first place. **

**Chapter 12: Double Doors**

A loud knock woke the couple from their nap. Hermione tried to sit up quickly but ended up just flopping back on the bed. Draco rolled out of bed and ran to the door. McGonagall was standing there with Varner.

"Yes? Hermione's resting after a long day" He glared at Varner and then glanced towards the headmistress.

"We need to speak with you. You won't have to go far." They moved aside to let Draco through. He closed the door as he left with one last look at Hermione.

"Now tell me why you think that professor Varner would fail Miss Granger."

"He looks down on her because she's a pregnant female who's still going to school." Draco had to fight with himself to keep his voice down. "This is not the first time. I'm sure it has happened more than Hermione has told me"

"Professor, what do you have to say about this?" She was colder towards the man then she was towards Draco

"I have given Miss Granger the grades that she deserves. Her progress has been slipping and she has been late to my class many times."

"She is pregnant. You have to give her a little leeway." McGonagall stood up for the young woman in a way only a woman could. "Other teachers have given her credit for even still being here. She didn't even need to be here this year" Her voice was rising slightly.

"She is just another student and she will be treated as such" Varner crossed his arms and looked down his double team.

"She carries all of the damn books that you give her. No one else knows how much pain she is in every day after classes." Draco remembered the past few weeks where her load just got bigger and she was more and more miserable.

"Why do you think it's so bad that she's a pregnant student?"

"Granger should be with her family in this time. She is with child and I will not stand by and babysit her while I have a dozen other students that have to work just as hard. I will keep up with my curriculum until the end of the year" Draco looked from the headmistress to Varner. McGonagall opened her mouth and what came out was nothing that Draco had ever heard before.

"You are an ass." She looked shocked even with herself. "She is trying to keep up with all her classes and doing a swell job of it. She stays out of trouble and you have no right to treat her like this. I could care less for your opinion of that woman. I will not stand by while you bully her. You can either cut back on her load of books or leave"

Varner stepped back, shocked at what he was hearing.

"I am appalled at this"

"I don't care" McGonagall crossed her arms and glared at him. The sounds of the door opening made the three of them turn. Hermione was standing there rubbing her eyes.

"You three are being stupid about this" She said still half asleep. "I won't accept special treatment from anyone." She gave the two men a look that told them they were both morons and then looked at the headmistress. "Thank you" She smiled slightly then went back inside.

"You may go back to your classroom now Charles." She told Varner and watched as he left. "You were right Mr. Malfoy. You don't have to do detention but don't you ever cast a spell on a teacher again."

**/~\~/~\**

A week passed, then another and Draco was coming back with all sorts of wounds. A fat lip one night then bloody knuckles another. This night it was a goose egg just under his eye. Each time he refused to tell Hermione how he was getting them.

"You need to tell me what's happening!" Hermione, as much as she wouldn't admit it, waddled over to him. She wrenched his face to the side so she could see the wound better. "Why did someone punch you?" She pulled out her wand and healed his face.

"You don't need to worry about that." He moved out of her grip but kissed her lips. "They are just trying to provoke me. Just be happy I've won every time." He smiled at her and she swooned slightly where she stood.

"You are too much Draco Malfoy." She went to sit at her desk where a large pile of homework waited for her.

"You know it." He sighed and laughed slightly. "I do have detention today…and tomorrow"

"For what?" She turned in her chair to look at him.

"For winning." He laughed as she gave him a disapproving look. "Don't worry baby. You won't go into labor without me." She turned back to her work, chuckling and smiling.

**/~\~/~\**

It was nearly 10 in the evening and Draco wasn't back from serving detention yet. Hermione was bent over her work when a sharp pain shot through her belly. She gasped loudly and tired to remember to breathe through it. After a minute the pain was gone and she took a deep breath.

"Damn" she swore quietly before going back to her work. She had been told that it could take days to go into full labor. She wasn't worried by just one contraction. But just a few minutes later the pain returned, this time more intense. She clenched her fists and tried to breathe. It happened again and again for half an hour before she decided she couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh Draco" she called out for her lover knowing that he wouldn't be back any time soon. "I have to get to the nurse" She muttered before slipping on her shoes and hurrying from the room.

**/~\~/~\**

Draco felt a tingle on the back of his neck and knew that moment that something was really wrong. "I have to go"

"You are serving detention Malfoy. You have an hour left." McGonagall didn't look up from her writing as she spoke.  
"Something is wrong with Hermione. I have to go" He slammed his fists down. The teacher nodded and stood to follow him at a run.

**/~\~/~\**

Hermione had gotten up two flights of stairs before another contraction hit. She braced her arms on the stone wall and swayed back and forth, breathing in rhythm, until the pain passed. Wasting no time, she gathered what strength she had and kept going.

Only one floor from the hospital wing, on a staircase, a contraction caught her off guard. Mid-step Hermione's foot slipped and everything happened in slow motion. Her legs buckled under her very pregnant body, her shoes slipped and her body toppled down nearly a full flight of stairs before landing with a sickening crack against the stone floor.

**/~\~/~\**

Draco ran to her room, only to find it empty.

"She would never leave her room this late at night. She must have gone into labor." The feeling in his gut had gotten worse. "We need to find her now." They ran along the path she would have taken to the hospital wing. At the top of a staircase, he saw it, one of Hermione's shoes.

"Here!" He shouted to the headmistress. "HERMIONE!" He shouted when he saw her. She had a pool of blood under her head and blood between her thighs. "GET HELP!" He ran down the stairs three at a time until he was over her. He was scared to touch her, not wanting to hurt her more.

Carefully he put a finger on her neck to feel her pulse beating lightly against his fingers.

"Baby please" He started to cry over her body. Slowly he dragged his hand over her belly to feel a wild kicking under her skin. "You can't leave me. I need you" He pulled out his wand but he didn't know what to do. Running footsteps approached and Draco was pulled away from his lover.

"YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER" He shouted as he was pulled away and pushed against the wall. "Save them both" He added lightly as he sunk down the wall.

**/~\~/~\**

A group of healers rushed around her. Hermione could hear them talking quickly, and Draco crying and shouting at everyone but most of all she could feel her baby struggling. She wanted to open her eyes and tell them to save her baby and let her go. Hermione had never been but now she was scared for the life inside her and she was scared for Draco.

"She's lost a lot of blood." With a flick of his wand Hermione's head wound was healed but it didn't take away the damage. "We have to get the baby out."  
"Move her to the hospital wing."  
"No we can't move her. We have to do it here" A female healer waved her wand and everything was sanitized. "We will have to do it the muggle way." They bent low over her holding a wand like a scalpel. A wet sound filled the hall as they cut into her body. Minutes later there was a loud wailing sound as a new life was brought into the world as one was slowly slipping away.

Draco looked up as his daughter was held in front of him but he couldn't take her. He just looked at her. The tiny human looked up at him with his eyes and dark hair. Tears fell without stop now. Draco didn't care that everyone was watching him.

"We are going to take her to St. Mungos. Bring the father and the baby." He didn't even realize that he was being stood up and moved. He didn't take his eyes off Hermione the whole time.

Draco saw her clench her hand as they began to disappear.

"She moved!" he shouted as they arrived at the hospital.  
"I won't lie to you Mr. Malfoy. There is a good chance that she won't make it through the night. We will do everything we can to save her." The wailing child didn't register in his mind at all as the healer holding her rushed though the double doors.

**/~\~/~\**

The waiting room was full of people who were waiting for news. The Wesley's had shown up, Harry was holding a sobbing Ginny and Draco was staring blankly into the air. Every time the double doors opened, he sat a little straighter then sank back into his own world when the healer walked by.

After six hours of waiting a male healer walked up to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy will you please come with me." Draco stood without a word and followed the healer through the double doors. "I won't sugar coat this. She's bad. We gave her a potion for the pain and she is awake but groggy. Your daughter is in the room as well." He opened a door and was shocked by what he saw.

**I hope you like the new chapter better. I hope to put fingers to keys more often but like i said before, i have my own little one to look after now. I have the rest of this story and most of a sequel planned out but it is just a matter of finding time to write them. It will be nice to finish a story again. It has been a long time. **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
